


Um novo Começo

by MazzolaJackson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Rape, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past James Potter/Lily Evans Potter - Freeform, Romance, War
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: James uma noite volta para casa depois de um trabalho muito complicado, mas encontra sua casa totalmente destruída, no desespero procura pela esposa pelos destroços, mas o que encontra lhe deixa mais chocado.





	1. A noite trágica 31 de outubro de 1981

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Um novo começo
> 
> Autor: Mazzola Jackson
> 
> Shipper: James Potter / Severus Snape
> 
> Genero: Drama, Romance
> 
> Resumo: James uma noite volta para casa depois de um trabalho muito complicado, mas encontra sua casa totalmente destruída, no desespero procura pela esposa pelos destroços, mas o que encontra lhe deixa mais chocado.
> 
> Advertências: mpreg

****

 

**Capitulo um:**

**A noite trágica 31 de outubro de 1981**

Três dias antes.

James Potter entrava em um pub, não para beber senão para investigar a cena do crime que tinha acontecido ali, muitos não conseguia entender como foi que o barman acabou morto daquele jeito sinistro. James olhava o corpo tentando achar alguma coisa fora do lugar, mas o que via era que cada vez que a ventilação de ar passava o corpo desmoronava. Viu um tipo de barbante enrolado no pescoço do homem, logo depois descobriu que aquele barbante tinha sufocado o homem até a morte, os legistas bruxos, concluíram que aquele assassinato tem a ver com o reinado de Terror de Voldemort, apesar das roupas puídas do barman, os legistas conseguiram ver a marca negra tatuada no braço esquerdo do homem.

-Capitão Potter, encontrei isso no caixa. –disse um dos aurores que estava ajudando nas investigações.

James pegou o plástico com um papel dentro e leu:

_Isso é para você aprender a não me desafiar Potter, só existe uma pessoa que pode ser mais poderoso do mundo, e não vou admitir que seu filho bastardo me roube o cargo de dominar o mundo._

_Eis Lord Voldemort._

James não ligou muito para aquele recadinho besta, seu filho não era um bastardo. Só sabia que o menino cresceria feliz. Mal sabia ele que tinha gente de confiança tramando pelas costas, mas queria achar que era bobagem que não tinha gente agindo pelas costas. Viu seu amigo Sirius entrando apressado.

-Ei James, sua mulher quer você em casa agora, parece que não consegue lidar com Harry. Seu filho está deixando sua mulher com os nervos para explodir. –disse Sirius e foi ajudar a coletar outras provas.

-Eu não acredito nisso, meu diabinho completou um ano e já está dando trabalho. Tsk melhor eu ir para casa, te vejo depois? –perguntou James na porta.

-Claro, temos que analisar esse crime hediondo. –respondeu Sirius contente.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Lily Potter era uma mulher humilde que tinha se casado com o melhor homem do mundo, tinha um filho mais lindo do mundo, mas que agora era um perfeito diabinho, menino esse que abusava da paciência de sua própria mãe. James acabava de entrar pela lareira e agarrava ao pequeno que corria como um doido pela casa, nisso que dá ter um filho de um ano e três meses de vida, pelo caminho James viu a bagunça de seu filho e sorriu.

-Não deve dar trabalho para sua mãe pequeno, é feio. –disse James beijando a testa do filho com carinho.

-Papa. –respondeu o menino deitando no ombro do pai.

-Eu juro que esse menino ainda vai me matar um dia! Queria que ele fosse uma criança normal, mas acho que ele puxou mais você do que a mim. –disse Lily, ela vinha toda descabelada, pois tinha corrido muito para fazer com que o menino parasse de correr pela casa.

-Tudo bem Lily, eu acredito que meu próprio filho puxou a mim, minha mãe reclamava muito de mim quando era pequeno, não a culpo sabe, toda criança quer explorar a casa, devia dar liberdade para Harry, meus pais apesar de me terem muito tarde, já não podia correr pela casa, mas como somos jovens, podemos lidar com isso. –respondeu James beijando os lábios da esposa com carinho.

Assim levou o menino para o quarto dele, ia colocar o menino para dormir já era muito tarde. Não sabia como lidar com aquele assassinato naquele momento, mas sabia que precisava descansar um pouco, ou não conseguiria concluir as coisas daquele jeito. Simplesmente estava farto daqueles crimes, estava farto de Voldemort provoca-lo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No dia seguinte Lily foi a primeira acordar e atender ao seu filho, que chorava. James se espreguiçava ao sentir a esposa se levantar, sabia que devia ajudar a esposa naquele momento ou acabaria ficando paranoico com aquele caso do barman. Encontrou a esposa na cozinha preparando o leite de Harry, pegou o menino do colo de Lily para que ela pudesse trabalhar tranquilamente no fogão.

A lareira anunciava que alguém queria passar, James foi ver quem era e se deparou com Sirius saindo dela e batendo nas roupas cheias de fuligens. James percebeu que Sirius carregava uma pasta arquivo, ele não queria ver nada daquilo naquela manhã. Lily olhou para Sirius raivosa.

-Olha se você veio sequestrar meu marido para o trabalho vai ter que passar por cima de mim! –disse a ruiva entregando a mamadeira de Harry para James.

-Não seja doida mulher. James esqueceu de assinar as papeladas antes de sair do serviço ontem. –respondeu Sirius abrindo a pasta para que James assinasse os papeis das investigações.

Nisso Sirius deixou cair umas fotos, quando Lily viu uma delas ela deu um passo para trás assustada com aquelas fotos. James percebeu e recolheu as fotos e guardou no fundo da pasta. Entregou Harry para ela e puxou Sirius para o escritório dele, falaria do caso ali, não queria mais assustar a esposa daquele jeito, não queria que ela ficasse traumatizada.

-Quem faria uma coisa dessas? –perguntou Lily subindo para o quarto com Harry.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

-Sabe que foi um erro vindo aqui! Desse jeito Lily vai acabar querendo um divórcio, já que a gente casou no modo trouxa e não no bruxo, sabe que divorcio não existe no mundo bruxo não sabe. Tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez que trazer isso. –disse James se sentando na cadeira.

-Desculpe, é o nervoso para descobrir quem fez esse tipo de coisa. –respondeu Sirius na defensiva.

-Tudo bem, encontrou mais alguma coisa? –perguntou James assinando os papeis.

-Nada relevante e já estou ficando de saco cheio dessas ameaças e assassinatos sem nada a ver. –respondeu Sirius se sentando na cadeira de frente para James.

-Acho que isso não vai dar em nada, sabendo como Voldemort é louco por poder, é bem capaz dele querer dominar completamente o mundo. –disse James depois de um suspiro, já estava completamente cansado de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo.

-Sabe nisso você tem razão. Eu não sei por que ele acredita na profecia daquela mulher, ela nunca foi muito coerente para mim. –respondeu Sirius se levantando e pegando a pasta.

-Já vai? –perguntou James.

-É, é melhor eu ir andando. –respondeu Sirius na porta.

-Qualquer coisa me avise. –pediu James.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Tempo atual.

Naquela manhã James estava em seu escritório no quartel de aurores, estava resolvendo umas coisas doidas. Tinham descoberto como aquele barbante atuava, mas mesmo assim era tão difícil para alguns aurores explicar como. Todos os aurores teriam que ficar até o dia seguinte preparando mais papeladas para a execução de Tom Marvolo Riddle. Todo o mundo magico ficaria feliz em poder ver a pena de morte a Tom, o mundo bruxo já não queria mais mortes de pessoas inocentes, famílias sendo assassinadas sem motivos. Lily já sabia que o marido iria virar a noite no quartel e tinha deixado ele ir trabalhar despreocupado. O pequeno Harry antes de deixar seu pai ir trabalhar ficou agarradinho ao pescoço dele, enquanto seu pai tomava o café da manhã.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Lily tinha ficado em casa como sempre, ela adorava cuidar de seu filho, adorava brincar com o menino, mas quando o menino dormia a sua sesta ela trabalhava na biblioteca fazendo pesquisas sobre poções e ervas. Ela sempre anotava suas pesquisas numa espécie de diário, ela já tinha alguém a quem presentear aquelas pesquisas. Deixava suas anotações guardadas numa das malas prontas de Harry, para caso precisarem fugir caso Voldemort descobrissem seu paradeiro.

Ela já tinha muitas coisas preparadas debaixo do berço de Harry, era ali que ficava a maioria das malas para uma possível fuga. Ela tinha o pressentimento de que o Lord das Trevas atacaria aquela noite, então fez de tudo, anotou milhares de investigações naquela tarde e uma nota para James que deixou na sua manga. Tirou mais algumas fotos com o filho, para que o menino soubesse que ela lhe amava muito, mas que não tinha muito tempo de vida, disso ela sabia.

Guardou as últimas anotações na bolsa de Harry e resolveu deixar a nota para James no chão para que ele visse, tinha explicado para ele seu plano se Voldemort atacasse inesperadamente. James no início achou um absurdo, mas depois viu logica naquilo tudo, agora entendia sua mulher mais ainda. Lily sabia que o marido não tinha esquecido de seu plano, que tudo estava pronto ali debaixo do berço de Harry.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Quartel negro.

Voldemort torturava um de seus súditos, ele queria saber o paradeiro da família de Potter, pois hoje tinha decidido que já estava na hora de colocar o maldito bruxo em seu devido lugar. Snape estava num canto vendo como os comensais tremiam de medo daquela tortura, ele só sabia da profecia, ele não queria ter contado aquela profecia ao Lord, tinha medo de que ele matasse sua melhor amiga após tudo. Voldemort pediu que Bellatrix e Rodolphus fossem atrás dos Longbottom.

Snape percebeu que naquela noite ambas as famílias Longbottom e Potter sofreriam nas mãos do Lord, tinha que fazer alguma coisa a respeito, mas não queria acabar se entregando, deixou que o Lord fizesse o que tinha que fazer, pois sabia que já não tinha mais saída, mas de uma coisa ele sabia ia proteger o menino no restante de sua vida se ele sobrevivesse a esse ataque, coisa que ele duvidava um pouco. Muitos ali duvidavam que o menino fosse sobreviver. Malfoy que estava ao lado do Lord naquele momento olhava divertido para o lacaio que era torturado. Snape percebeu que era um dos amigos de Potter, ele sabia que esse cujo amigo era um idiota que tinha medo até da própria alma.

-E então vai me dizer onde o maldito Potter mora? –perguntou Voldemort pela enésima vez.

-No Vale de Godric Griffyndor, perto do cemitério. –respondeu arfando, puxando ar para seus pulmões.

Nisso Voldemort lançou o feitiço mortal no rato. Tinha conseguido ler a mente do outro assim que disse o local da casa de Potter, e tinha descoberto que era uma verdade e tanta. Agora era só agir e acabar de uma vez por todas com todos que queriam tomar seu lugar de bruxo mais poderoso, não permitiria que um menino que mal saiu das fraldas fosse o melhor, isso nunca.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

James já estava cansado de escrever tantos papeis, mas percebia que já estava terminando e assim poderia descansar um pouco em sua cadeira, antes de seguir para o próximo passo. Muitos aurores naquele quartel estava escrevendo querendo certificar que a maioria dos papeis para a execução de Tom Marvolo Riddle ficasse pronto o quanto antes. James parou de reclamar e voltou aos papeis, quando um alarme soou na sala, isso indicava que o maldito bruxo das trevas tinha acabado de atacar.

Como era o capitão da equipe foi ver onde tinha sido o local do ataque, ficou completamente em choque quando viu seu próprio endereço marcado no mapa, resolveu ir correndo para casa. Sirius tinha ido junto com mais um par de aurores.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Vale de Godric Hollow.

James tinha acabado de chegar com um portal magico, a rua tinha um monte de comensais atacando os bruxos que viviam ali, entrou na briga, para poder chegar em casa. Os aurores que tinha seguido James chegaram e entraram na briga também, assim a luta foi um tanto trágica, mas a maioria dos mortos era tudo do lado de lá, o lado das trevas. Ninguém percebeu um comensal entrando na casa de James, quando um flash de luz verde quase cegou a multidão. Antes desse flash todos eles tinham ouvido o grito de Lily. James ficou mortificado e assassinado três comensais da morte de uma só vez. Depois disso veio o flash verde, um comensal entrou na surdina assim que aconteceu.

James foi na frente e deixou que seus companheiros de equipe lidassem com o resto dos comensais que lutavam. Subiu a escada correndo que nem louco, ali encontrou Snape abraçando o corpo sem vida de Lily, deixou que o outro se despedisse de sua mulher sozinho, pois sabia que ele ainda considerava Lily sua melhor amiga, mesmo tendo feito aquilo em seu quinto ano escolar em Hogwarts. Pegou as malas debaixo da cama de Harry, lançou um feitiço e colocou todas as malas no bolso interno da jaqueta que usava.

-Deve deixa-a ir Snape. –disse James colocando uma mão no ombro do outro.

-Sabe que eu não posso, prometi a mim mesmo que a protegeria mesmo que isso significasse minha vida. –respondeu dando um beijo nos lábios frios da mulher. James não ligou muito no fundo sabia que tinha roubado a única mulher que Snape amou na vida.

-Me mostre seu braço esquerdo. –pediu James mandante.

-Para que? –perguntou Snape sem entender muito bem o que o outro pedia, mas no fundo sabia que os aurores fariam aquilo quando visse ele ali, resolveu cooperar.

James rasgou a manga do casaco de Snape, ali viu a marca negra meio apagada. Snape olhou sem entender aquela marca, e sabia ele não tinha morrido completamente, sabia que Voldemort estava vivo em algum lugar do mundo, só não sabia onde, queria achar que estava enganado, mas não tinha provas daquilo que achava. Viu James lançar um feitiço de borracha, que apagava qualquer marca negra do corpo. Ajudou Snape se levantar do chão e colocou o filho Harry no colo do outro para que assim o menino deixasse de chorar e foi o que aconteceu. Snape não estava acreditando no que via.

-O que está fazendo comigo? –perguntou Snape.

-Estou salvando sua pele, Lily sempre me dizia o quanto você era sozinho, que tinha sofrido muito na infância, que tinha odiado viver com seu pai depois da morte de sua mãe pelas mãos macabras de seu pai, também me disse que era por isso que tinha ido para Slytherin, por causa de sua mãe. Quero achar que ela teve motivos para não odiar você por todo esse tempo em que ficaram sem se falar. –respondeu James.

Snape olhou Potter sem entender. Harry tinha acabado de agarrar o pescoço de Snape e caiu no sono no ombro dele. James sorriu ao ver como o filho fazia Snape ficar cada vez mais tenso.

-Porque está me dizendo isso? –perguntou Snape.

-Estou te dando uma chance de ser feliz. –respondeu James.

-Ser feliz como? A única mulher que mais amei na minha vida você a tirou de mim. –disse Snape bravo.

-Desculpa, tinha ciúmes de vocês dois. Mais bem lá no fundo eu te respeitava…

-Me respeitava? Você me machucou esse tempo todo! Agora vem me dizer que me respeitava, como é isso? –perguntou Snape se alterando mais ainda, o menino em seu colo olhava aos dois.

-Sabia que era errado descontar meus ciúmes em você, que devia pensar antes de agir, mas a culpa não é só minha, prometo que farei que Sirius te peça desculpas, eu estou pedindo perdão agora mesmo, quero poder protege-lo agora mesmo, foi por isso que eu apaguei a marca negra de si mesmo, Lily sempre me dizia que não era bom deixa-lo sozinho, pois era capaz de se machucar a si mesmo e olha o que você fez, foi para o lado errado da guerra. Quer saber porque sua mãe morreu? Lily disse que sua mãe sabia que um dia Lord Voldemort iria obrigar ela a entregar ao único ser precioso para ela, mas negou, sua mãe te amava mais que tudo na vida dela. Ela não te entregaria nem para a polícia Muggle. –respondeu James passando a mão com cuidado nos cabelos de Snape.

-Está desculpado, mas pode ficar com seu filho agora? –perguntou Snape estendendo o menino para ele.

-Precisa aprender a cuidar dele. Lily estava considerando que você fosse padrinho dele se não tivesse ofendido ela tanto assim em Hogwarts. –respondeu James se aproximou fazendo com que Snape ficasse segurando o filho ainda.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Albus Dumbledore estava na rua olhando o caos que tinha acontecido naquele bairro. Viu Sirius ajudando seus amigos feridos. Viu Alastor Moody ser coberto por uma coberta branca, sabia que o chefe dos aurores um dia acabaria morrendo, mas não esperava que fosse ser justo hoje no ataque a casa de James Potter. Agora ele precisava agir, levar o menino para bem longe daquela tragédia, mal sabia ele que ele tinha um ente querido vivo naquele quarto.

Subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto do menino, ouviu vozes, achou estranho, mas queria confirmar aquilo tudo. Viu James e Snape conversando.

-Acho que já está na hora de levar Harry para o mundo muggle para que ele possa viver em paz. – disse Dumbledore da porta.

-Sobre meu cadáver! –respondeu James defendendo Snape, já que ele carregava seu filho.

-Mas Lily me explicou que tinha colocado um feitiço de proteção de sangue sobre seu filho…

-É mesmo? Eu estou vivo posso muito bem cuidar de meu próprio filho sozinho. Não deixarei que a estupida irmã de Lily chegue perto de meu filho. –interrompeu James furioso e foi assim que ele abraçou Snape e aparatou para bem longe de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore olhava incrédulo para onde James tinha estado com Snape, ainda não conseguia entender como que Snape tinha entrado ali, mas depois viu o cadáver de Lily e acredita que ele tinha vindo para se despedir de sua única melhor amiga depois de tanto tempo. Sirius tinha entrado e visto o corpo sem vida de Lily e soube que James tinha levado seu filho para bem longe para cuidar dele.


	2. As anotações de Lily

**Capitulo dois:**

**As anotações de Lily**

James e Snape tinham chegado em seu novo lar. Snape apesar de tudo ainda não conseguia entender o que queria James com ele, mas deixaria que o destino seguisse seu curso. Ele sempre quis ser feliz, mas agora já não valia mais a pena. James percebeu que Harry olhava o olhar triste de Snape. Levou ele para que se sentasse. Snape olhava sem entender para o que James fazia e agia, nunca tinha percebido o quão carinhoso ele podia ser e ainda não entendia porque ele tinha que ficar segurando o filho dele. Simplesmente não entendia mais aquele homem.

-Vai ficar tudo bem agora. Estamos a salvo aqui. –disse James se sentando ao lado dele, nisso Harry foi para seu colo no que ele aceitou.

-Porque está agindo desse jeito? O que quer de mim? –perguntou Snape se levantando assim que se viu livre do menino.

-Apenas seguindo o que Lily me pediu certa vez. –respondeu fazendo o filho deitar em seu colo para que ele dormisse.

-Porquê? Você sempre me odiou para que quer seguir a promessa que fez com Lily? –perguntou não entendendo e começando a andar em círculos.

-Porque ela me fez prometer que cuidaria de você se isso chegasse a acontecer, ela de alguma forma sabia que isso ia acontecer algum dia. –respondeu e olhou para o filho que começava a dormir.

-Aliás porque não evitou que ela fosse morta? –perguntou alterando a voz já estava ficando completamente bravo e fora de si.

James colocou o filho deitado no sofá e colocou uma almofada nas costas do filho para que ele não caísse no chão. Snape se afastou ao perceber que James vinha em sua direção ele não queria nenhum contato físico com ele.

-Não fuja. Eu sinceramente respeitava sua amizade com Lily, mas era o ciúme que me fazia agir daquele jeito e estou pedindo desculpas por todos esses anos não ter pensado nos seus sentimentos. Agora eu entendo como você se sentia depois de ver você se despedindo dela com aquele beijo. –respondeu James segurando os ombros de Snape.

-Sabe que ainda é difícil te perdoar. Como Lily sabia que minha mãe foi abordada por Ele? –perguntou Snape.

-Lily visitava sua mãe. –apenas respondeu aquilo e puxou Snape para o andar de cima levando junto Harry.

Num dos quartos no andar de cima, James colocou o pequeno Harry num berço para que o menino dormisse mais confortável. Snape naquele momento queria saber de quem era aquela casa, pois estava muito equipada como a casa que foi destruída em Godric Hollow. Depois de arrumar Harry na cama e deixar o menino dormindo confortavelmente debaixo de uma pequena manta verde saiu do quarto levando Snape junto. O moreno não gostou de ser puxado para fora do quarto.

-O que está tramando Potter? –perguntou Snape tentando se soltar do agarre dele.

-Precisamos conversar, temos muito o que conversar. Tenho certeza de que Lily deixou alguma coisa para mostrar para você. Primeiro porque sabia que eu ia acabar sobrevivendo ao ataque mesmo não estando em casa. Para você ter uma ideia Alastor Moody prendeu todos os aurores na sala hoje de manhã... ele queria que a papelada a respeito de Tom Riddle ficasse pronta o quanto antes. –respondeu James entrando em outro quarto, ali os dois poderiam conversar sem problemas.

-Esse cara não respeita a vida de ninguém não? –perguntou Snape um pouco furioso.

-Hahaha. Para dizer o mínimo, todos sabiam que ele era louco por trabalho, não o culpo, sobrevivi para cuidar de meu filho e contar história não acha? –respondeu sorrindo.

Os dois se sentaram na cama, James fez com que Snape se sentasse ao seu lado, realmente queria conversar muito com ele, conhecer a história por trás daquela fachada de homem sinistro. Snape olhava James sem sequer entender e sentia coisas que era inexplicáveis e absurdas e esperava sinceramente que não fosse sério aquilo que sentia, pois sentia nojo de James, por Merlin era dois homens.

-E então porque não me conta sobre sua infância? –perguntou James depois de tirar as malas do bolso interno e voltar ao tamanho normal, começou a olhar as malas, saber o que tinha ali.

-Para que? –perguntou assustado.

-Quero conhecer você. –respondeu James, e então achou uma nota de Lily.

Snape viu James atento num papel, resolveu ler por trás dele, não queria ficar de fora da vida de Lily, mesmo que aquele recado fosse somente para James.

_Querido James e Severus,_

_Pois sei que já será tarde quando lerem isso. Eu sempre soube que um dia ia acabar morrendo mais cedo do que imagina, mas é inevitável. Quero que vocês me prometam, mesmo eu estando longe de vocês dois, quero que se cuidem e protejam um ou outro, pois eu sei que lá no fundo vocês dois foram feitos um para o outro, eu sempre soube de seu ciúme James, mas eu sei e conheço a dor de Severus. Ouça tudo o que ele tem a dizer, pois eu conheço a história de Severus mais do que devia._

_Sua mãe Sev, antes de morrer ela me mandou uma carta dizendo que você apesar de tudo é um homem fértil, que pode ter seus próprios filhos, quero que prometa que dará um irmão para meu filho, mesmo achando isso um absurdo, mas eu sempre considerei você como meu irmão, eu não gostava de sua atitude, mas eu sempre respeitei sua decisão, sei que você cometeu um erro se juntando aquele maníaco, mas a culpa mesmo é de James, ele te machucou muito eu reconheço, mas você precisa dar uma chance a si mesmo de ser feliz._

_Sua mãe sempre me dizia que você era um menino muito solitário e que vivia trancado no quarto durante suas férias de verão, mas eu sempre soube que você vivia trancado por causa do inútil de seu pai, que era um alcoólatra e que agredia qualquer coisa que entrava na sua frente. Sua mãe era uma mulher preciosa que respeitava suas decisões, antes dela morrer ela me pediu para que eu entregasse o que era mais importante para mim, é por isso que eu te pedi Potter cumpra com a sua promessa!_

_Atenciosamente_

_Lily Evans_

_P.s. eu quero que vocês sejam felizes não importa as circunstancias._

James olhou para Severus que estava lendo em seu ombro, ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele fosse um homem fértil e o que era pior que Lily tinha obrigado a James para que cuidasse dele que protegesse ele. Ainda não conseguia entender aquela carta. Snape lia tudo em choque não conseguia acreditar que era um homem fértil, não queria acreditar naquilo realmente não queria. Lily pedia que desse um irmão para Harry, naquele momento o que ele mais queria era morrer e ter distancia de James.

-Não faça uma loucura ou vai se arrepender. –disse James ao ler as emoções de Severus.

-Só quero uma distância de você, nunca que eu teria um filho com você, nunca. Aliás não quero ter filhos nenhum! –respondeu e se afastou.

James furioso agarrou o braço de Snape e puxou o outro de encontro a ele, os corpos ficaram colados um ao outro, o que dava repugnância para Snape, ele não queria nenhum tipo de relação ou contato físico com James. O moreno de óculos foi mais rápido e atacou os lábios de Snape com certa rudeza, mas aos poucos controlava o beijo com carinho. Snape depois de ser atacado, começou a bater em James, queria fugir daquele beijo, mas o que acabou acontecendo é que acabava por chorar de dor.

-Pare, por favor! –pediu Snape depois que James começou a beijar seu pescoço.

-Porque? –perguntou James olhando os olhos negros de Snape.

-Porque machuca! Não estou preparado para essas coisas, devia respeitar os sentimentos dos outros e eu não gosto de homens. –respondeu enumerando os fatos.

-Sabe que deve dar uma chance a si mesmo…

-A última coisa que eu quero realmente é pensar na minha vida, ficar longe de você, o certo é que eu devia morrer. –interrompeu e empurrou James para longe dele.

-Não seja pessimista Sev! –exclamou James agarrando novamente os braços de Severus e o puxando para perto de si novamente.

-Porque faz essas coisas comigo? O que eu fiz para merecer tudo isso? Porque eu? –perguntou Severus tentando se soltar do agarre de James novamente.

-Não resista, sabe que essa batalha é inútil. Eu realmente quero seguir as recomendações de Lily, quero pagar tudo que eu lhe devo, por ter te humilhado muito, por ter te machucado muito. Eu não sei, mas acho que acabei me apaixonando por suas lagrimas de dor, é por isso que eu pedi que você deixasse Lily partir. Acho que Lily sempre soube que o certo era você e eu, nos dois juntos onde quer que fosse. –respondeu e beijou a testa de Snape que acabou por relaxar e deitar no ombro de James.

Severus não sabia o que fazer, mas aquelas palavras fizeram ver que precisava ser salvo, que precisava viver novamente, mas de um modo diferente. James soltou os braços de Severus e abraçou apertado, reconhecia que tinha tanto ciúmes no passado, Lily era muito esperta, mas mesmo assim tinha a amado.

-O que mais Lily deixou nessas malas? –perguntou ainda deitado no ombro de James.

-Umas das malas têm as roupas de Harry e alguns brinquedos, uma mala é minha e a outra era para ser de Lily, mas ela deixou um monte de livro-texto que ela vivia escrevendo. Ela trabalhava o dia inteiro neles desde que terminamos Hogwarts. –respondeu James fazendo um carinho nas costas de Severus.

-Quer mesmo seguir as recomendações de Lily? –perguntou e resolveu ver os olhos de James.

-Sim. Eu sempre soube que tinha algo errado em relação a mim, ainda não consigo entender como consegui sobreviver comigo mesmo. No fundo Lily sempre soube, mas ela nunca me confrontou. Lembra daquela vez que Sirius te mandou para o Salgueiro Lutador? –perguntou e resolveu se sentar, Severus ficou deitado no peito de James no processo.

-Sim. –respondeu seco.

-Acho que foi naquele momento que me dei conta do quão horrível fui com a pessoa que eu mais amava, Lily me fez ver isso quando me contou da gravidez de Harry. Mas eu disse que não ia me separar dela ou de meu filho, pois ao longo dos anos aprendi a amar também. –respondeu e mexeu nos cabelos de Severus.

Snape agarrou a mão de James, não queria que mexesse em seu cabelo, não gostava daquilo. James percebeu que Severus estava furioso.

-Não mexa no meu cabelo. Odeio que mexa nele. –respondeu ao olhar de James.

-Não seja bobo, não vou fazer nada com ele. Quero que saiba que eu vou proteger você do que quer que seja que te aflige tanto, nunca pensei que você fosse ter medo de que alguém fosse roubar uns fios de cabelo…

-Acredite Potter, quando se é um aluno de Slytherin, quando precisam provar que alguém é leal ou não fazemos de tudo para roubar a identidade da pessoa, mas eu nunca precisei fazer isso quando estava no quartel negro. A única coisa é que me arrependo de ter me alistado a ele, o ritual de iniciação é horrível…

-Conheço o ritual de iniciação, Regulus irmão de Sirius nos contou. Voldemort tomou sua virgindade não? –interrompeu James levantando o queixo de Severus.

-Sim e ele foi muito violento. Agora com esse lance de que eu sou fértil fico me perguntando como que não fiquei gravido dele naquele ato violento. –respondeu e escondeu o rosto no peito de James.

-Pode parecer estranho, mas ele era estéril. Lily me disse que o Lord sempre quis ter um herdeiro, mas quando ele soube que era estéril todo o mundo bruxo ficou aliviado, St. Mungos divulgou o resultado do exame dele, ninguém queria que o homem fosse dividido, ninguém queria encarar um príncipe das trevas acredite. Acho que é por isso que ele usava a violência no ritual. E quanto ao resultado do exame do Lord, se não me engano foi divulgado quando ele ainda estava em Hogwarts. Lily me disse que ele tinha sofrido um acidente gravíssimo em poções que o fez parar em St. Mungus. –respondeu James acariciando o rosto de Severus com carinho ao perceber que o outro estava finalmente começando a relaxar nos braços dele.

-Como é que Lily sabe dessas coisas? –perguntou Severus levantando o rosto e encarando James novamente.

-Lily era uma investigadora afinal de contas, aposto que vamos saber todas essas coisas nessas anotações dela eu acho. –respondeu.

James se aproximou devagar e deu um beijo caloroso nos lábios de Severus. Severus aceitou ao beijo, mas depois interrompeu e voltou a esconder o rosto, não estava preparado para ir adiante com aquilo. James sorriu, entendia. Cada um pegou um livro texto e começaram a ler.

_Severus se estiver lendo esse livro, saiba que tudo o que aconteceu no passado é tudo culpa do destino. Eu te perdoo pelas coisas ruins que você fez depois de Hogwarts, eu te perdoo também pelas coisas ruins que você me disse em Hogwarts, pois eu entendo o que aconteceu naquela época agora. Voldemort já manipulava a mente da maioria dos alunos daquela idade. Você se lembra daquele homem que visitou Hogwarts depois que o professor de DCAT foi morto numa das visitas a Hogsmeade? Ele era o próprio Lord, Dumbledore não aceitou ele como professor, pois sentiu que ele era uma ameaça ao mundo como eu também senti naquele dia. Você se lembra de quando ele saiu, ele ainda levantou a varinha para pronunciar um feitiço de controle de mente. Todas as vezes que eu penso nisso eu fico imaginando o que ele queria com tudo isso, mas agora eu sei a resposta._

_Lord de merda Voldemort queria dominar completamente o mundo, queria que todos os seres vivos fossem mortos, com exceção dos bruxos de sangue puro. Você também morreria Severus, você é mestiço, mas sabe o que me intriga mais nesse momento de aflição? É que esse Lord de merda também é um mestiço, seu próprio pai era muggle pela qual a preciosa mãe dele se apaixonou. Mas o pai dele abandonou a mãe dele e foi viver sua vida novamente. Voldemort viveu no orfanato desde então, até completar a maior idade. Dumbledore me disse que ele começou a matança muito cedo. Torturou seus colegas de quarto do orfanato, num dia de praia, foi horrível ver essa lembrança. Agora falando do presente momento, eu sei que não sobreviverei a guerra, pois é o destino. Quero que dê uma chance a si mesmo e seja feliz, quero poder renascer sendo sua filha, o que eu sei que é impossível. Dê uma chance a James, eu sei que ele te protegera de agora adiante. Eu pedi a ele que removesse quaisquer vestígios de magia negra em seu corpo, lance o feitiço do patrono e verá a diferença no feitiço._

Severus naquela hora pegou a varinha escondida na manga direita onde a manga não estava rasgada, olhou para a manga esquerda que estava rasgada, ali via o braço liso sem qualquer marca negra, estava feliz por não ter mais aquela marca, sabia que tinha sido um erro responder ao chamado do Lord de merda. James percebia seus movimentos, mas deixou que o outro fizesse o que tinha que fazer, pois tinha lido o trecho do livro que Snape tinha lido.

-Expecto Patronum. –pronunciou Snape e percebeu que sua corça no patrono estava mais brilhante, não via mais aquela aura negra envolvendo o feitiço.

James sorriu e puxou o outro de volta para a cama, jogou as malas que estavam na cama no chão. Já tinha chegado ao seu limite, Snape olhava para James assustado, ele ainda não estava preparado para ir adiante, mas deixaria que James fizesse o que tinha vontade naquele momento, quando sentisse que não poderia ir mais daria um jeito de pará-lo. Com um feitiço James deixou ambos completamente nus, Severus que estava por baixo do corpo de James virou de lado, não queria que o outro visse seu corpo branco. James começou a beijar o pescoço de Severus e ia descendo, nisso Severus empurrou o outro para longe e se tapou com um travesseiro.

-Eu ainda não quero ir adiante! –disse completamente vermelho.

-Está com medo? –perguntou James se sentando ao lado de Severus.

-Medo? Potter essa seria a minha primeira vez no sexo, ou fazendo amor, só conheci o lado negro da coisa! –respondeu corado.

-Não me diga que é virgem?

-E se for o que vai fazer? –respondeu um tanto bravo, queria morrer naquele momento.

-Você estava esperando a pessoa certa? –perguntou pegando uma das mãos dele.

-Para você ter uma ideia da minha vida. Quando conheci Lily eu sabia, ela era a mulher da minha vida, mas agora já não entendo praticamente nada da minha vida. –respondeu se aproximou e se escondeu no peito de James.

-Por causa de sua fertilidade? –perguntou abraçando-o.

-Tem que admitir que é estranho ver um homem parindo, eu só queria ser um homem normal. –respondeu e tremeu.

-Lily conta que a sua família por parte de mãe é uma família muito extinta, vieram originados dos tempos antigos. Na arvore genealógica da família Prince só dois homens conseguiram essa proeza de ter seus filhos com seus parceiros sexuais. E para você ter uma ideia, esses dois homens o primeiro homem que nasceu na família Prince era um homem fértil. Justin Prince. Ele foi o único até então, mas quase setenta anos depois um outro homem nasceu na família e se tornou fértil, acho que ele se chamava Renard Prince. Mas setenta anos passou e você nasceu e é fértil. –contou James lendo um dos trechos do livro que Lily escreveu.

-Setenta anos? Não queria ter nascido com essa maldição. –disse e procurou pelas roupas.

-Onde vai? –perguntou James ao ver que o outro vestia suas roupas.

-Vou embora. Não quero ficar aqui. Eu te odeio Potter. –respondeu rude, ele não pretendia ficar ali.

-Não pretendo deixar que vá embora. –disse James puxando Severus para cama novamente.

Ali James montou em cima das pernas de Severus e segurou os braços do outro ao lado do corpo dele, olhava em seus olhos e via que o outro estava sendo sincero, que não queria ficar ali nem um minuto. Percebia que o outro estava assustado, começava a tremer.

-Droga, não quero machuca-lo. –disse James deitando em cima de Severus o protegendo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Dumbledore olhava sem entender para o ponto onde antes estava James e Severus, ainda não conseguia entender como os dois sobreviveram na guerra na rua. Sirius tinha acabado de subir e procurava por James e Harry, não encontrou nenhum dos dois e achou estranho, olhou para Dumbledore pedindo uma explicação.

-Onde está James? –perguntou.

-Eu não sei, pegou Snape e Harry e foi embora. –respondeu Dumbledore ainda olhando o ponto onde tinha estado James.

-Snape? –perguntou sem entender.

-Sim, quando cheguei Snape estava segurando Harry e então James aparatou com eles. –respondeu Dumbledore desistindo de tentar entender aquele ponto.

-Snape vai matar Harry e James…

-Eu duvido muito. –interrompeu James aparecendo ali para pegar algumas coisas.

-Onde está Harry? –perguntou Dumbledore um pouco furioso.

-Com Severus, ele não vai machuca-lo e não tentem mudar a minha decisão. Eu tomei essa decisão no momento em que Lily me contou seu plano. Desculpe Sirius, mas não nos veremos mais, quero dar uma vida melhor para meu filho, mas prometo lhe darei notícias, mas não poderá me contatar. –respondeu James juntando o resto das roupas do filho numa outra mala.

Depois disso desceu as escadas com cuidado e foi para a biblioteca particular de Lily, ali tinha um quadro dela, encolheu e guardou no bolso da calça. Conjurou uma caixa e começou a encolher as prateleiras moveis e guardar na caixa, todos aqueles livros daria para Severus, sabia que o outro gostava de fazer pesquisas também. James sabia que Lily deixou algumas anotações para trás, daria elas para que Severus estudasse. Daria uma vida melhor ao filho, sabia que Severus ia ajuda-lo.

-Ainda não consigo entender porque Snape? –perguntou Sirius que ajudava James a encolher as estantes.

-Porque Lily sempre soube que eu era apaixonado por ele, mas que eu reprimi isso por causa dos meus ciúmes bobos. Olha Sirius não precisa fazer nada, quero que peça desculpas para Severus, ele não merece viver sofrendo por nossa culpa, Lily me contou mil coisas sobre ele que ninguém mais sabe a não ser eu. –respondeu James guardando todas as prateleiras na caixa assim que viu todas elas encolhidas.

-Para mim ainda é difícil acreditar nisso…

-Olha não precisa acreditar em nada se não quiser, sei que vou perder a sua amizade então estou poupando seu tempo e estou indo, até algum dia Sirius! –respondeu James furioso e indo embora com a caixa nas mãos.

Sirius puxou o braço de James antes que ele partisse e abraçou se despedindo de seu melhor amigo decentemente.

-Quando puder aparecer leve Snape, pedirei desculpas. –disse Sirius abraçando mais forte a James.

-Ok. Até! –respondeu e foi embora.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Severus estava sentado na cama de casal no quarto em que estava, estava cansado de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia, simplesmente queria sumir, mas não podia, tinha algo ali que lhe fazia querer descobrir o que era lhe fazer abrir os olhos para a vida. Ouviu o choro no outro lado do quarto e soube que ia ter que aprender a cuidar de Harry, se levantou e foi até o menino. James tinha lhe dito que se Harry chorasse que era para aquecer a mamadeira dele com um feitiço, mas Severus sabia que era por outra coisa que Harry chorava e estava assustado com aquilo, nunca sequer na vida tinha se interessado a aprender a cuidar de uma criança tão pequena.

Entrando no quarto viu Harry em pé no berço e tentando alcançar a mamadeira que estava na bancada do lado da cama. Severus sorriu e foi até o menino, pegou o menino no colo e começou a dar de mamar para o menino. James chegava pela lareira, percebeu o silencio da casa, subiu correndo para o quarto onde tinha deixado Snape e não encontrou, foi para o quarto de Harry e viu Snape dando de mamar para seu pequeno filho, tinha percebido que Severus estava desajeitado dando a mamadeira ao menino. Se aproximou e ajudou Severus a cuidar de Harry, percebeu que o moreno estava assustado com tudo.

-Você está bem? –perguntou James ainda por trás de Severus.

-Não, eu não sei que sentimento é esse, mas me confunde. –respondeu Severus vendo o rosto de Harry, parecia que o menino não pegaria no sono tão rápido.

-Logo você saberá o que significa, foi assim que eu aprendi. –disse James beijando o rosto de Harry com carinho.

Severus olhou sem entender, ainda não sabia porque tinha que aprender sobre aquelas coisas, estava completamente com medo de tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo ao redor naquele tempo. Ele sabia que teria que achar um emprego, para poder se sustentar, não pretendia que James lhe sustentasse, não era e nem queria ficar com ele. James percebeu que Severus estava mais tenso do que o costume, estranhou aquilo, precisava entender o que estava acontecendo com o moreno, nunca pensou que ele fosse tão medroso.

-Pode me dizer o que está acontecendo com você? –perguntou quando se afastou um pouco de Severus.

-Nada é só que eu não quero viver nada, só quero ser deixado em paz, nada me pertence mais nessa vida, perdi o que eu mais amava na vida. –respondeu Severus ainda olhando para Harry que mamava sua mamadeira devagar.

-Sabe que não é verdade. Você ainda pode ser feliz…

-Não com você Potter! –interrompeu Severus olhando James.

James percebeu que Severus não queria nada com ele, que realmente ainda não tinha perdoado pelas maldades do passado. Suspirando saiu do quarto de Harry, deixaria que Severus fizesse o que tivesse vontade, não poderia prender o homem porque lhe convém. Entrou em seu quarto tirou uma caixa do bolso, desfez o feitiço e deixou na mesa do pequeno escritório que tinha no quarto. No caminho para o banheiro tirou suas roupas que iam para dentro de um cesto ao lado da porta do banheiro. Nu entrou debaixo do chuveiro de agua fria.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Enquanto o quartel general lidava com as burocracias do que tinha acontecido em Godric Hollow, Sirius ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo realmente. Depois do sumiço de Voldemort, os aurores tinha ido na casa de Riddle ver se tinha alguma pista do paradeiro dele, só que Sirius não entendia porque o corpo de Peter Pettigrew estava lá, a perecia tinha visto a marca negra tatuada no braço de seu amigo, não já nem podia chamar aquele rato de amigo, tinha certeza de que ele foi o culpado da morte de Lily. O que Sirius iria dizer para James? Ou Remus? Pobre Remus tinha sumido na última lua cheia, ninguém sabia seu paradeiro.

Rufus Scrimgeor tinha assumido o posto de auror chefe, já que o corpo de Moody oi encontrado aos pedaços nas ruas de Godric Hollow, os aurores tinha conseguido capturar os culpados da morte do velho amigo. No final de semana seria o enterro dele. Tinha que preparar muitas coisas.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Severus conseguiu fazer com que Harry voltasse a dormir, depositou o menino no berço e foi ver James, precisava saber porque ele tinha saído do quarto daquele jeito. Encontrou James deitado de lado na cama.

-Aconteceu algo? –perguntou sem entender assim que sentou na cama.

-Não aconteceu nada, só deixarei você em paz, se quiser ir embora a porta da casa está aberta. –Respondeu sem nem olhar para Severus, pois sabia que ia acabar sofrendo.

-Porque está agindo assim, achei que estava querendo cumprir as promessas que fez com Lily. –disse Severus sem entender.

-Sim eu quero, mas não sou obrigado a forçar isso também, já que você não quer nada comigo, não sou um monstro para forçar alguém a sair, ou se relacionar comigo. –respondeu de má vontade, estava sendo dolorido falar daquele jeito com Severus.

Severus entendeu, tinha machucado os sentimentos do outro agindo daquele jeito no quarto do pequeno Harry, não era sua intenção machucar James daquele jeito, só queria entender.

-Olha, eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse, mas eu precisava e preciso entender certas coisas da vida, nunca ninguém me disse o que era certo e o errado no amor, pois eu só amei Lily e nunca tive nem a oportunidade. Eu acho que a minha vida está completamente toda errada, eu não mereço viver ou ser feliz, só sei estragar as coisas que nem começamos. –disse depois de pensar muito.

James ouviu calado sentiu o peso da cama sumir, olhou para Severus que se dirigia para a porta, sabia que o outro ia ir embora, mas não podia fazer nada, não queria forçar o moreno a gostar de si, sendo que ele não sabia nada sobre o amor. Se levantou e viu Severus entrar em outro cômodo, ali ele sabia que era um quarto de hospedes que tinha feito para os amigos. Foi atrás dele.


	3. Um encontro inusitado com o lobo

**Capitulo três:**

**Um encontro inusitado com o lobo**

Severus entrou no quarto de hospedes para que pudesse pensar no que fazer, sabia que a maioria das anotações que Lily tinha deixado para James era para ele, mas ainda não conseguia perdoar o passado. Ainda não conseguia entender porque Lily queria que os dois ficassem juntos, sendo que ele mesmo odiava ao Potter. Nem reparou na escuridão do quarto, sentiu que algo estava errado naquele quarto, agarrou a varinha do bolso interno da capa onde tinha colocado. No segundo seguinte se viu jogado no chão.

James tinha ouvido o baque no chão, entrou acendendo a luz. Encontrou Remus em cima de Severus, parecia que estava prestes a atacar o moreno, tirou o amigo de cima de Severus e puxou o outro para longe do quarto, trancou a porta com um feitiço. Severus estava completamente branco feito um papel, estava naquele momento grudado na parede, ouvia o barulho de coisas se quebrando pelo quarto que tinha acabado de ser resgatado.

-Não entre mais nesse quarto! Esqueci que Remus tem um refúgio aqui…

-Abriga um lobisomem em sua casa? Sabe que é perigoso para seu filho? –interrompeu Severus ainda chocado.

-Remus comece o cheiro de meu filho! Ele nunca faria nada para machucar o seu filhote! –respondeu James respirando agitado.

-Ainda assim não deve deixar esse lupino por perto!

-O que está querendo me dizer? –perguntou James sem entender.

-Os lobisomens não reconhecem ninguém! Como foi que ele não te matou? –respondeu agitado, ainda não conseguia entender porque James confiava naquele lobo.

-Conheço Remus desde que ele entrou em Hogwarts, é claro que eu sei que ele as vezes não pode ser confiável, mas aprendi a confiar em Remus, porque ele nunca quis te machucar quando eu e Sirius queríamos fazer da sua vida um inferno em Hogwarts, ele foi único que queria que a gente desculpasse com você, porque ele desconfiava que você já tinha sofrido muito, lobisomem ou não Remus sabia muitas coisas ao seu respeito sem nem te conhecer direito. –respondeu e se sentou no chão, ainda se ouvia o barulho do quarto de Remus.

-Ele vai acabar acordando Harry assim. –disse Severus se afastando da parede.

-O quarto de Harry é insonorizado as noites de lua cheia, mas hoje é lua minguante, mesmo assim ele fica perigoso. Tem algo a ver com o que Lily me disse uma vez, mas nunca pude comprovar, mas agora parando para pensar vejo que realmente é verdade…

-O que é verdade? –perguntou Severus tremulo com medo da resposta.

-O sangue Remus é completamente diferente da maioria dos lobisomens que você pode ter cruzado no quartel geral dos lacaios de Voldemort. Lily uma vez me disse que Greyback nunca conseguiu completar a mordida de Remus porque ele tinha sangue real, antes de mais nada Remus é um príncipe do país dele, mas ele nunca quis reconhecer isso. A família dele fez um contrato magico sem ele saber quando ele completou seus dezoito anos, ele precisa se casar o mais rápido possível ou vai ficar nessa por dias. O sangue que Greyback injetou em Remus fez com que ele se tornasse um lobisomem muito mais calmo do que Greyback, é por isso e por outras que Remus nunca se juntou as causas de Voldemort, ele aprendeu a reconhecer ao lobo dentro de si como parte de sua alma, é por essa parte que ele não quer casar com ninguém, pois acha que vai ferir seu conjugue. Nesses momentos não concordo com isso, pois Remus merece a felicidade acima de tudo. Ele sabe quem é seu futuro esposo nesse contrato magico e não está nem um pouco afim de destruir as coisas que tinha conquistado com a amizade. –contou James.

Logo não se ouvia mais nada do outro lado do quarto. James ficou atento para saber o que estava acontecendo nunca imaginou que o amigo pararia de se machucar assim do nada, era mais prático que tinha desmaiado de dor de tanto quebrar as coisas lá dentro.

-Sabe James, nunca pensei que você fosse trazer Severus para dentro de casa. –disse a voz fraca de Remus do outro lado do quarto.

-Você está bem? –perguntou o amigo ainda não queria abrir a porta.

-Sim estou, desculpe ter te atacado Severus, não era a minha intenção, mas essa parte do contrato ainda me deixa irritado, meus pais deviam me conhecer, eu não quero estragar a vida do meu conjugue com esse casamento estupido. Ele está feliz com a namorada dele. –respondeu Remus que está encostado na porta assim como James do outro lado.

Remus percebeu a bagunça em seu quarto, jogou um feitiço de reparo nos moveis.

-Quem é? –perguntou um incerto Severus ele nunca tinha visto ou ouvido algo a respeito da vida de Remus.

-Seu nome é Luiz Miguel Rickman é um português que foi criado perto da minha casa quando éramos jovens, é a pessoa pela que mais aprecio em minha vida. No fim ele foi estudar numa escola de magia na Austrália, já que seus estudaram lá. Sua vaga estava garantida lá, nunca mais vi ele, mas ele uma vez me mandou uma carta com uma foto dizendo que iria se casar com ela porque ela estava esperando um filho dele. Quero que ele seja feliz, não quero concluir com esse contrato ou muito menos continuar com essa vida. –respondeu Remus um tanto dolorido, ele não queria se lembrar daquele garoto.

-Que crueldade seus pais fizeram… se supõe que eles conheciam garoto. –disse Severus sem pensar.

-Sim, mas eles fizeram esse contrato magico entre os pais, ou seja, meus pais e os deles. Eu soube que se não casasse antes dos trinta perderei completamente minha magia, aí terei que ser Rei da França e assumir as coisas da família. É a pior coisa que eu já vi em toda a minha vida, não quero nada com isso, não quero nada vindo da minha família, só me trouxe desgraças. –respondeu Remus indiferente.

Severus ficou quieto, sabia que aquele assunto estava encerrado, olhou para James que ainda estava sentado no chão ouvindo a história de James calmamente. Percebia que James tinha mais afinidade com Remus, já que conhecia o lupino desde que entraram em Hogwarts, era coo se tivessem se considerado como irmãos desde sempre. Aquilo era bom para o lupino disso não tinha dúvidas. James olhou Severus percebeu que ele lhe encarava.

-Algo errado? –perguntou James curioso.

-Não, nada. –respondeu, olhou para o corredor e viu mais uma porta.

-Pode ir na porta ao fundo do corredor, aposto que vai gostar mais desse quarto do que o quarto de Sirius…

-Ele também mora aqui? –perguntou assustado.

-Não, mas ele tem um quarto aqui para quando vier visitar seu afilhado. Lily deixou um quarto para você de qualquer jeito, pois ela sabia que um dia você estaria aqui comigo…

-Olha ainda não aceito isso, mas também não quero brigar, já sofri demais com essas coisas que vocês me fizeram em Hogwarts. Posso ao menos ter um pouco de paz? –interrompeu de novo, não daria um braço a torcer para James.

-Eu não vou te machucar nem nada, por mim você pode fazer o que bem entender, mas terá que me ajudar a cuidar de Harry. –respondeu James magoado, se levantou do chão e entrou no quarto de Remus.

Severus se assustou quando James entrou no quarto de Remus, não sabia o que aconteceria ali dentro, mas boa coisa não era.

-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Remus viu James entrar em seu quarto quando tinha acabado de se deitar na cama, já tinha ouvido demais por aquela noite e não estava nem um pouco afim de ouvir a conversa deles, mas assim que viu James deitar ao seu lado na cama, ficou completamente sem ação, ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo ali.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Remus.

-Sim, machuquei muito Severus, e sei que nunca obterei seu amor. –respondeu e ficou de costas para Remus, não pretendia que o outro lhe visse chorando.

-Eu lhe disse para não agir daquele jeito, eu sentia em sua pele o que você sentia de verdade por ele, mas se eu dissesse para você, você ia me bater, disso eu tinha certeza. –respondeu Remus apertando o ombro de James.

-Fui um idiota. Tenho certeza de que ele nunca vai me perdoar por todas as maldades… É mais como se fosse um pesadelo, nunca pretendi que ele fosse sofrer tanto e mais com esse lance de que Lily disse. Ainda não consigo entender. –disse se encolhendo.

-De uma coisa eu sei James, você terá que lutar muito para consertar essa coisa toda. Só não vale abusar dele. –respondeu Remus se deitando e virando de costas para James, deixaria que o outro pudesse dormir tranquilo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Severus decidiu que ia para o quarto que James lhe disse que podia usar, no final do corredor. Ali ele viu uma porta com um caldeirão desenhado nela, nunca pensou que Lily fosse mandar desenhar um caldeirão na porta, assim sendo sua eterna profissão, já que tinha se tornado um renomado mestre de poções meses atrás. Decidiu que era hora de ver o que mais Lily lhe deixou.

Entrou. Nunca pensou que seu quarto fosse ser tão grande. Tinha uma grande cama de dossel no lado esquerdo do quarto, junto com um grande armário e uma mesa de escritório, em cima dela tinta livros empilhados, no lado direito do quarto tinha uma infinidade de prateleiras cheias de livros e uma escada que dava para o sótão, Severus curioso subiu para lá, queria saber o que tinha lá, a sua surpresa foi infinita, pois ali tinha três bancadas e mais e mais estantes de livros completamente abarrotadas de livros. Ali a claridade era feita de archotes, suas velas nunca se apagavam. Tinha uma porta que Severus descobriu que era um armazém de ingredientes. Ele queria saber onde Lily tinha encontrado esses ingredientes raros, percebeu que se usasse alguns daqueles raríssimos ingredientes eles se repunham.

Ele estava completamente fascinado pelo "seu novo lar" dali ele tinha certeza de que nunca mais sairia. Lily realmente sabia o que fazia, mas ainda era assustador, não conseguia entender porque ela obrigou James Potter a ter um relacionamento com ele, era como se tivesse previsto tudo aquilo que estava acontecendo naquele exato momento, era tão assustador imaginar aquilo. Resolveu descer e deitar um pouco estava completamente cansado daquela noite. Ele não queria que nada daquilo tivesse acontecido com Lily, nada.

Assim que ia se deitar na cama, antes de tirar o sobretudo e a capa, tinha visto os livros em cima da sua nova mesa de trabalho, ali tinha visto livros tão raros que ainda não conseguia entender como foi que Lily tinha conseguido algo como aquilo. Era completamente inacreditável. Era como se ela fosse parentes dessas pessoas. Um papel lhe chamou sua completa atenção e leu.

_Caro Sev,_

_Deve estar se imaginando onde consegui esses livros para você. Bom meu caro eles fizeram parte de uma família distante de James, eles sim sabiam o que me aconteceria, então eu lhes disse que precisava preparar um amigo para o futuro que lhe acerca, eu sabia sinceramente que a morte me levaria embora para sempre, mas nunca pensei que fosse tão cedo. Eu espero que esses livros possam te ajudar a curar as maldades do mundo, salve a vida da loucura dos Longbottom, salve Remus, pois eu sei que ele precisa de uma vida melhor, que precisa conhecer o amor assim como você._

_Não é certo viver sem amor, não é certo viver sem se deixar levar, assim como não é certo deixar que sua vida se vá, apenas porque eu não estou entre os vivos. Viva e cresça, amadureça seus sentimentos, pois eu sei que lá no fundo você sente alguma coisa por James. Você saberá na hora certa pequeno. Deixe que a vida lhe mostre o caminho da felicidade, no final dela você verá que valeu a pena todo o sacrifício do mundo._

_Eu te amo como um irmão que nunca tive e sei que nunca terei quando reencarnar em outra vida, os parentes distantes de James disseram para que eu não esperasse muito dos outros, só depende da vontade deles, eu sei que no fundo você quer tanto quanto eu ter um filho. Eu tive Harry e estava gravida do irmãozinho dele, mas eu nunca pude contar isso a James, mas eu sei que no fundo ele sabia de alguma forma, afinal de contas ele era um bruxo muito poderoso. Apenas viva Sev, eu sei que você pode conhecer as melhores maravilhas do mundo, estando ao lado de James e Harry._

_Atenciosamente_

_Lily Evans_

_P.s: nunca assinei como Potter, pois você tem mais direito que eu!_

Assim que terminou de ler, Severus não sabia nem onde enfiar a cara depois daquele P.S, sinceramente ainda era um absurdo. Mas tinha que reconhecer que Lily tinha razão naquilo, ele sentia algo por James, sempre sentiu quando eram estudantes ainda, mas que nunca quis revelar para ninguém e ele não sabia como foi que Lily soube. Deixou o sobretudo e a capa no encosto da cadeira e transfigurou sua roupa no corpo em um pijama leve, ali não tinha nenhuma roupa sua. Olhando para o guarda-roupa, decidiu ver se tinha alguma coisa ali dentro, não que estivesse com medo do bicho-papão do armário, mas estava curioso. Ali encontrou roupas do seu tamanho e do seu estilo. Queria saber quem tinha comprado aquelas roupas para ele, mas ele tinha certeza que tinha dedo de Lily naquilo. Bufou, e foi se deitar estava ficando sonolento para ficar ou tentar descobrir porque tudo aquilo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No dia seguinte James acordou cedo, já que ouvia Harry chorando, se levantou e foi ver o que o menino queria. Ao entrar no quarto viu Severus cuidando de Harry, exatamente como ontem, mas agora percebia que ele estava mais firme.

-Precisa de ajuda? –perguntou James encostado na porta.

-Não, estou bem. –respondeu olhando James.

-Se você diz. Estou saindo, qualquer coisa mande o patrono…

-Potter! Não fuja, a casa é sua e não minha. –interrompeu Severus.

James não entendeu o que Severus queria dizer com aquilo. Severus depositou Harry na cama quando o menino terminou de mamar. Puxou James para fora do quarto e levou ele direto para o final do corredor. Trancou a porta e deixou James na cama, e entregou a carta de Lily que estava na mesa de estudo, deixou James lesse a carta. Assim que James terminou de ler, olhou Severus que encarava o horizonte na janela.

-Nós dois reprimimos o que sentimos um pelo outro por medo do futuro. Eu sei que Lily sempre esteve certa, quando a conheci antes de Hogwarts, eu percebi que ela tinha um dom de ver o melhor nas pessoas, mas era raro comigo. Eu nunca mostrava meus sentimentos, meu pai era louco, eu nunca amei aquele louco que tenho como pai, nunca. Quando eu entrei para Hogwarts, quando nos conhecemos naquela cabine em que você dizia que a Griffyndor era a melhor casa do mundo eu soube que estava perdido. –disse Severus ele estava cansado de ficar escondendo seus sentimentos, era cansativo.

-E eu nunca soube que aquele seu olhar mortal me faria me apaixonar por você. A meu ver você fica lindo quando furioso. Porque está me contando isso? –perguntou James curioso.

-Porque eu estou cansado de ficar no escuro esperando que as coisas aconteçam como mágica. Eu sei que tenho que respeitar seus sentimentos, mas eu não posso esperar mais, sinto que se esperar mais vou enlouquecer, que vou perder o rumo da vida, se você quer fugir, fuja, mas não venha me pedir perdão. –respondeu Severus olhando os olhos de James.

-Eu não ia fugir, estava indo comprar os mantimentos para casa, ou você acha que vamos viver comendo livros?

-Potter, não sou burro! Sei que no fundo vai cometer uma loucura, eu te conheço…

Irritado James beijou os lábios de Severus com cuidado. Severus empurrou James para a cama, estava até pronto para o próximo passo e faria que James aceitasse aquilo, estava completamente cansado de esperar. A camisa branca que usava a tirou do caminho, assim como a camisa azul que James usava. James inverteu as posições, ficando por cima de Severus. Voltou a atacar os lábios de Severus e foi descendo pelo pescoço.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Remus tinha saído de casa tão cedo, nem era cinco da manhã direito, mas assim que saiu foi direto para a mata, precisava esticar as pernas na sua função de lobo. Há muito tempo deu um jeito de ser um lobo completo, já não sofria mais nas luas cheias, tinha aceitado o lobo interno há tanto tempo, mas que só sofria por causa que não tinha seu parceiro sexual por perto. E ele nem sabia quem era, pois nunca tinha sentido o cheiro dele, nunca sentiu nada de diferente no ar. Correu como a alma que leva ao diabo, estava muito irritado com o que tinha descoberto de seus pais, eles não deviam ter feito aquele contrato. Quanto mais corria mais longe de casa ficava, estava querendo sumir, mas assim que parou percebeu que estava numa floresta muito conhecida por ele, foi ali que ele foi mordido quando jovem, quando nem sabia da existência de seres malignos, seres da noite.

Andando por entre as arvores, encontrou uma trilha de arvores sinistras, que cresciam sempre juntas. Remus não sabia se entrava na trilha ou se voltava para casa, não pretendia sumir de repente da vida de seus amigos, principalmente da vida de Sirius que estava com um casamento marcado para dali três dias. Ninguém achava que ele algum dia fosse tomar juízo, mas enfim muita gente se enganou, Sirius vivia firme em seu romance com Marlene McKinnon. Enquanto ele Remus Lupin, não sabia quem era seu destinado.

Resolveu entrar na trilha a seguiu até uma clareira de onde as opas da arvores abriam em grande, numa das arvores viu uma casa, nunca tinha visto quando era pequeno e gostava de perambular pelas arvores. Os ouvidos apurados captaram um som vindo do outro lado da clareira, caminhou devagar, não queria assustar quem estivesse ali. Viu um lago, nas pedras do lago tinha um garoto de mais ou menos dez anos, então Remus sentiu o cheiro dele. Se escondeu atrás das arvores petrificado. A dizer a verdade estava assustado, enfim tinha encontrado seu parceiro de vida e estava assustado. Ficou de olho no menino.

O menino sentado entre as pedras do lago estava entediado, triste. Era jovem, tinha dez anos exatos, mas seu rosto era marcado pela solidão. Seu cabelo alaranjado se constatava pela luz do sol. Remus não conseguiu ver seus olhos, mas sabia que o menino estava num estado de solidão tão grande, tinha sentido o cheiro de suas lagrimas. Queria tanto poder ir até o menino, mas estava assustado demais para ouvir seu coração naquele momento. Sentado no chão entre as arvores, Remus ficou. O garoto se cansou de ficar sentado ali chorando sua dor, resolveu que estava na hora de voltar para a casa da arvore. Remus percebeu que o menino passaria por ele, e já não tinha como se esconder, deixou que o menino lhe descobrisse. O menino desceu das pedras com cuidado já que estavam escorregadias. Ao longe Remus ouviu um rugido de algum animal, ficou atento, mas nem deu tempo e viu um tigre negro pular para cima do menino, naquele resolveu salvar o garoto do que ficar ali e ver como seu parceiro de vida era massacrado pelo tigre, se transformou no lobisomem que era, colocou o tigre para correr ao perceber que o lobisomem era mais alto que ele.

O garoto olhava tudo sem entender, num momento como aquele nunca pensou que fosse ser atacado por um tigre negro, sendo que morava há muito tempo na floresta, era como se ele conhecesse a floresta como um todo. Nem percebeu que um lobisomem lhe salvava da morte certa, acabou por se afastar um pouco, mas levou um tombo caindo ao chão. Remus voltou a sua forma humana e se virou para o garoto. Seus olhos azuis mostravam medo.

-Não vou machucar você. –disse Remus caindo de joelhos diante do menino.

-Quem é você? –perguntou o menino com sua voz infantil.

-Meu nome é Remus. –respondeu.

-Meu nome é Christopher. –disse o menino se levantando do chão.

-Porque está aqui na floresta sozinho? –perguntou Remus curioso.

-Eu vivo aqui. –respondeu o menino indo em direção a sua casa da arvore.

Remus ainda não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Seu parceiro de vida era um garoto pequeno. Um menino que não sabia nem o que fazer da vida, um menino que não conhecia a cidade grande. O menino foi se afastando, Remus não sabia o que fazer, mas uma coisa era certa, não podia deixar Christopher sozinho nessa floresta cheia de perigos, foi atrás dele, o menino subia uma escada na arvore, resolveu seguir o menino, precisava saber o que fazer com o menino. Christopher percebeu que era seguido pelo homem lobo, queria ficar sozinho naquele momento, mas sabia que o outro ainda tinha perguntas.

-Porque está me seguindo? –perguntou assim que entrou na casa.

-Não penso em deixar você aqui sozinho enfrentando esses perigos. –respondeu Remus.

-Você é um lobisomem, não é? –perguntou se sentando um monte de palha.

-É sou. Desde que eu tinha oito anos. Mas só aprendi a reconhecer a minha magica lupina há pouco tempo. –respondeu e se sentou na porta.

-Eu vivo aqui desde que nasci. Fui criado por uma loba… ela cuidou bem de mim, mas aquele tigre negro matou ela dias atrás…

-Vamos embora daqui, não posso te deixar aqui menino, essa vida não é para você. –disse Remus interrompendo o garoto, se aproximou do garoto, pegando o no colo.

Remus estava assustado, seu lobo interno que agia daquele jeito. O menino em seu colo tinha ficado tenso de repente.

-Não quero sair desse lugar. –disse Christopher se debatendo.

-É para o seu bem, não quero que você vire o jantar daquele tigre! –respondeu irritado.

-É melhor do que ficar sofrendo…

-Eu sofrerei mais ainda se ir para a morte! –respondeu olhando aqueles olhos azuis. Christopher ficou assustado com aquela resposta.

-O que quer dizer? –perguntou.

-Meu lobo interno te escolheu e eu estou assustado com isso… você só é um menino! –respondeu.

Remus soltou o menino na cama de palha dele e estava prestes a ir embora, não estava nem um pouco afim de maltratar o menino, não era disso, mas ficar sem ele era doloroso, já na porta sentiu o menino lhe abraçando pela cintura.

-Eu não quero que o lobo vá embora, é meu! –disse e puxou Remus para dentro da casa.

-O que quer dizer com isso menino? Você só é um menino…

-Sou um menino que sabe muitas coisas, não sou nem um pouco burro. –interrompeu Christopher montando as pernas de Remus que estava sentado no monte de palha.

-Não quero ser acusado de pedofilia menino tenha mais cuidado. –disse Remus.

-Eu não tenho parentes para te acusar de tal coisa. –respondeu e beijou os lábios de seu lobo.

Remus ficou completamente assustado com o que o menino lhe fazia, mas seguia a corrente, já que seu lobo interno estava adorando aquele menino nada inocente. Sentiu suas roupas sendo tiradas do caminho. O garoto lhe beijava por inteiro no dado momento se viu sendo chupado pelo garoto. Christopher deixou Remus duro, voltou a se sentar no colo dele.

-Onde foi que aprendeu essas coisas? –perguntou Remus segurando a cintura do menino, não deixaria que ele seguisse adiante com aquilo sem saber de onde o menino aprendeu aquilo tudo.

-Um homem me estuprou uma vez, mas a loba me salvou. E eu sinto que preciso disso agora. Por favor? –respondeu Christopher beijando o peito peludo de Remus.

-Quer mesmo isso? –perguntou sem crer.

-Quero. Depois pode me levar para onde quiser, sendo que você não vai me deixar aqui sozinho…

Remus beijou os pequenos lábios do menino. Christopher se levantou um pouco, Remus sem perceber já estava quase todinho dentro do menino. Segurou a cintura do menino antes que ele fizesse algo que machucasse os dois. Christopher sorriu e deitou no peito de Remus, sabia que o outro só queria o bem dele, que não queria que nada machucasse ele, ou que ele se machucasse naquele ato. Remus estava assustado, nunca pensou que um menino como Christopher precisasse daquilo, queria saber a idade do menino urgente.

-Quantos anos você tem? –perguntou ainda segurando a cintura do menino firme, não deixaria que ele seguisse com aquilo.

-Tenho dez anos. –respondeu quieto, sentia que perderia tudo.

Remus ficou quieto processando a informação, o menino só era doze anos mais novo que ele, mas mesmo assim não queria ir adiante com aquilo. Seu órgão sexual já não estava duro, estava flácido. Christopher percebeu e se magoou com aquilo, saiu de cima de Remus pegou suas roupas e se trancou numa parte da casa da arvore. Remus não entendeu aquilo, era para o garoto ter ficado feliz em não ter que seguir com aquilo. Ouviu um chorinho, vestiu suas roupas rapidamente e foi ver o que era, ali do outro lado da casa da arvore separada por uma porta de folhas de coqueiros viu uma grande cama de palha com couro cinza no meio dela tinha um bebê.

-Christopher quem é esse menino? –perguntou Remus cheirando o pequeno.

-Pode parecer loucura, mas é meu filho, lembra do homem que me estuprou? Ele é o pai do meu pequeno. –respondeu saindo de seu esconderijo indo ver seu pequeno.

-Você só tinha nove anos quando engravidou? –perguntou Remus, uma pergunta bem ridícula considerando que o menino tinha dito que tinha dez anos exatos.

-Sim. Meu menino nasceu poucos dias, a então o tigre negro matou minha mamãe…

-Porque se escondeu? –perguntou Remus percebendo o rosto molhado do menino.

-Porque eu não quero mais ficar sozinho. Porque eu senti que você é só meu…

-Espera está me dizendo que também é lobisomem? –perguntou.

-Eu não sei, só sei que sinto que se você me deixar aqui sozinho eu moro, sinto que se não sou bem tratado eu sofro, eu não sei dizer o que aconteceu comigo para eu sentir essas coisas, nunca me senti assim…

Remus beijou os lábios do menino com carinho, agora sabia o que aquilo queria dizer. Seu pequeno parceiro tinha sangue real assim como ele, mas que também sentia as necessidades de ter um parceiro sexual, sabia que tinha machucado os sentimentos de Christopher naquele momento, mas sabia que tinha de consertar o mais rápido possível, não queria ver o menino sofrendo por tão pouco.

-Olha vamos sair desse lugar, você nunca mais vai ficar sozinho, vai sempre ficar comigo. Assumirei a paternidade de seu filho e vamos ser feliz okay? –perguntou beijando o pescoço do garoto.

-Sim, mas antes me diga onde estamos, eu nunca sai desse lugar antes. –respondeu.

-Estamos numa floresta do sul da França, nós vamos para uma casa em Londres. Pegue seu filho, vou fazer um feitiço que nos levara direto para lá, mas antes quero que me responda uma coisa, é bruxo? –perguntou com cuidado não queria ofender seu parceiro.

-Sim sou. –respondeu se levantando e indo para um canto da casa, ali Remus percebeu que tinha um monte de coisas velhas, o menino lhe trouxe um livro velho.

A capa do livro era um escudo da família Reispsh, disso Remus tinha certeza, já que seus pais eram muito amigos das famílias que tinha sangue real. Olhou as fotos que estava no álbum e percebeu que aquela era a família de Christopher, já que o pai desse menino era a cara de Christopher. Queria saber como Christopher Reispsh ficou perdido naquela mata.

-Chris… - se interrompeu ao ver Christopher amamentando o filho, não tinha reparado que os mamilos de Christopher estavam inchados de leite.

-Sim Remus? –perguntou atento no mais velho.

-Como veio parar tão longe de sua família? –perguntou com cuidado.

-Minha madrasta ou sei lá o que ela era, ela me colocou num cesto e me jogou na mata. Ela disse que não queria nenhuma aberração por perto. –respondeu apontando para um pequeno papel que sobressaia da contracapa do livro.

Remus pegou o papel pardo, e leu, quanto mais lia mais raiva ficava, aquela mulher, sempre a odiou quando visitava seus pais quando ainda morava com eles, a madrasta de Christopher era uma mulher sem magia, plebeia com certeza ela faria de tudo para poder herdar a herança do marido. Apostava que Donavan Reispsh acreditava que seu filho mais velho e único filho estava morto, faria aquela mulher pagar por toda a maldade que fez com Christopher.

-Você construiu essa casa com sua magia não foi? –perguntou Remus depois de ler a carta.

-Sim e não. Eu só imaginei um lugar para morar e quando percebi a casa estava pronta para mim. –respondeu se aproximando de Remus com seu filho.

-E a loba? Quando ela surgiu? –perguntou ainda não entendia aquela loba.

-Surgiu quando fui abandonado aqui, na raiz dessa arvore. Porque está me perguntando essas coisas, não entendo. –respondeu Christopher começando a tremer.

-Não precisa ficar com medo de mim, é só que agora entendo essa carta que aquela megera lhe deixou. A loba que te cuidava era sua verdadeira mãe. Ela ficou presa no feitiço animagos. Eu conheci seu pai quando eu ainda morava com meus pais, Donavan sempre falava de Elizabeth com o maior carinho do mundo, ele amava sua mãe mais do que o mundo inteiro possa imaginar, quando você nasceu alguém da casa a prendeu na sua forma animaga, por mais interessante que possa ser se resultou numa loba, ela sempre te protegeu, pelo menos ela teve a chance de conhecer seu neto. –respondeu acariciando o rosto de Christopher.

-Ela me lembrava a mamãe quando vi essas fotos. –disse chorando silencioso.

-Venha, levarei você para seu pai, ele precisa saber que você está vivo, mas não deixarei você sozinho nunca mais, mas quero que seu pai tenha a chance de saber que você está vivo e que aquela megera merece uma morte dolorosa por separar o herdeiro de seu trono. Pelo que eu vi depois desses anos todos ela nunca pode dar um filho ao seu pai, fico imaginando se sua magia tem a ver com isso…

-Eu queria que ela pagasse por ter me separado de meus pais, que ela não engravidasse nunca, eu pensei nisso uma vez. Parece que deu certo. –interrompeu feliz, pelo menos estava contente em poder saber que aquela mulher cruel nunca teve filhos.

-Quer conhecer seu pai? –perguntou com carinho o menino merecia conhecer seu pai.

-Quero. –respondeu e aceitou que Remus segurasse seu filho.

-A proposito qual é o nome dele? –perguntou se ajeitando melhor.

-Gregory. –respondeu.

-É o nome do meu pai. –disse Remus sorrindo.

Remus segurou o pequeno Gregory no peito e pediu que Christopher lhe abraçasse apertado para poder transportar os dois inteiros na casa de Donavan.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

James e Severus se via numa luta de beijos. Severus tinha superado seu medo ele esperava que não estivesse gravido, ainda era cedo para ter um filho. James estocou mais uma vez na próstata de Severus e se despejou, caiu deitado ao lado do pequeno Severus.

-Promete que não vamos ter um filho agora? –perguntou Severus assustado.

-Não vamos ter ok. Mas eu quero. Vamos acho melhor vermos o que Harry quer. –respondeu James jogando um robe na cara de Severus e se levantando.

James vestiu seu robe, Severus se levantou e foi junto. Ainda não entendia porque tinha se entregado de corpo e alma para o desejo, mas parando para pensar James nem tinha sido bruto em sua primeira vez fazendo amor, tinha sido mais que carinhoso. James parou na porta do quarto de Harry e olhou Severus nos olhos, queria que o outro visse que estava sendo sério naquele relacionamento que estavam começando. Severus sentiu aquele olhar e soube que James estava sendo mais que sério naquele relacionamento, beijou os lábios de James com cuidado, pois nunca tinha tomado a iniciativa. Queria que James soubesse que ainda estava com um pouco de medo daquele futuro incerto.

-Nunca te machucarei. –disse James abraçando lhe pela cintura

-Eu sei, agora eu sei. –respondeu pegando a mão esquerda dele e entrando no quarto juntos.

Harry estava em pé no berço chorando.

-Haddy caca. –disse o pequeno Harry.

James riu, estava feliz em ver que o filho estava crescendo e aprendendo a se comunicar. Pegou o filho no colo. Deitou o pequeno na cômoda de fraldas tirou o macacão que o menino vestia. Severus ficou atento no que James fazia se ia ter um filho de James no futuro era melhor ficar atento no que teria que fazer no futuro, esperava que não fosse nada difícil. Viu James passar um lenço umedecido limpando toda a sujeira da bunda do menino. Passar uma pomada no local e colocar uma nova fralda e por último colocar uma nova roupa no menino.

-Porque não colocou um feitiço na fralda para ela se limpar magicamente? –perguntou Severus curioso.

-Porque Lily disse que a pomada anti-assadura é importante para não machucar as partes nobres dos bebês. –respondeu James carregando Harry para a cozinha.

-Mas nos séculos passados não existiam pomadas! –reclamou Severus sem entender.

-Não me faça essa pergunta eu não sei. –respondeu rindo.

-Ah eu sabia que ia encontrar você por aqui James! –disse uma voz que saia da lareira.

Severus ficou atrás de James, não queria que Black lhe batesse, já tinha apanhado demais na escola. James olhou Sirius que saia da lareira ainda não entendia porque da visita do outro.

-Aconteceu algo? –perguntou sem entender.

-Sim, aconteceu. Encontramos o corpo de Peter Pettigrew na mansão de Voldemort…

-Sim, Voldemort matou Peter quando ele revelou o segredo do fidelius. –disse Severus tremendo atrás de James, não queria perder James naquele momento, mas não conseguia guardar uma verdade para sempre.

-Você era um comensal? –perguntou Sirius sem entender.

-Você disse bem Sirius, era, eu tirei a marca negra do braço dele. Lily tinha me ensinado esse feitiço há muito tempo. Não vou deixar que você machuque Severus. –respondeu James defendendo Severus.

-Tudo bem, não vim aqui para brigar. Só vim lhe comunicar a morte de Peter. Aliás cadê Remus? –perguntou Sirius curioso.

-Saiu de manhã como ele costuma fazer. Esticar as pernas, mas até agora ele não voltou. –respondeu James sem entender, já passava do meio-dia.

-Dumbledore me pediu para te mandar um recado Snape, o velho Slughorn pretende se aposentar. Aliás acho que já se aposentou, ele não aguenta mais aquele colégio. Ele disse que se você pudesse era para se comunicar com ele o mais rápido possível. Disse que tinha a vaga aberta para você…

-Acha mesmo que eu quero ser professor? Meu negócio é investigações que o velho Dumbledore procure outro. Não estou afim de aturar mentes ocas. –respondeu bruto, não confiava em Dumbledore.

-Eu sabia que você ia dizer isso. –disse James rindo, Harry se agitou pedindo colo para Severus.

-Está bem direi ao velho. –respondeu Sirius amuado, não tinha gostado de ver que Harry ria no colo de Severus.

-Algo no quartel de aurores? –perguntou James curioso.

-Na mesma, Kingsley assumiu a chefia dos aurores, já que Moody se foi. Ele sabe que você está longe cuidando de Harry, se você voltar será o sucessor dele. –respondeu Sirius se sentando no sofá.

-Eu não sei, acho que vou tomar um novo caminho, ficar com minha família. –disse se sentando ao lado de Severus no outro sofá.

-Se você quer assim, por mim tudo bem, mas se quiser voltar para o quartel é só falar com Kingsley. Sua vaga ainda será sua vaga. A vaga de Harry está garantida em Hogwarts já sabe. –respondeu Sirius olhando como Harry brincava com o cabelo longo de Severus.

-Sim eu sei. Sirius para onde o velho queria mandar meu filho? Porque a irmã de Lily se ela sempre reclamava que Lily era uma esnobe? –perguntou James curioso e esperava que o amigo soubesse da resposta.

-Ele disse que Harry precisava conhecer os tipos de pessoas que existe no mundo, que ser criado por bruxos lhe faria mais fraco. Eu também não entendi o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas você é o pai, merece o direito de cuidar de seu filho do seu jeito. Olha vou me casar com Marlene daqui três dias e quero ter minha família, não deixarei que aquele velho manipulador faça a minha cabeça contra meus amigos, mantenha Remus longe de Dumbledore, parece que ele apronta alguma coisa na escuridão daquele escritório dele. –respondeu Sirius sério.

-Está aí uma coisa que eu nunca gostei daquele velho. Ele sempre manipulava as coisas em Hogwarts. Você acredita que ele me ameaçou a me expulsar se eu contasse o segredo de Remus? –perguntou Severus.

-Meu pai uma vez deixou escapar que era por causa daquele louco do Gellert! Ficou manipulador depois de matar o próprio namorado dele. Nunca pensei que ele fosse se tornar um louco, querer me separar do meu próprio filho só para ser maltratado por Petúnia? Nem louco eu deixaria. –respondeu James um pouquinho furioso.

-Estou aqui. –disse Severus segurando uma das mãos de James.

-Eu sei. –respondeu James beijando os lábios de Severus com carinho.

-Eca! Não faça essas coisas na minha frente! –disse Sirius rindo.

-Vá embora Black! –mandou Severus furioso.

-Oras! –reclamou Sirius.

-Sirius melhor você ir, não quero saber nada vindo daquele velho manipulador. Mas agradeceria se me manter informado do que ele pretende ok? –perguntou James.

-Tudo bem isso eu posso fazer. Estou de olho nos passos de Dumbledore desde que você saiu da casa. Não contei onde você está para ninguém. –respondeu se levantando e indo embora.

James e Severus ficaram sozinho com Harry. Estavam com fome, James foi fazer o almoço na cozinha, mas depois se lembrou que não tinha feito as compras para a cozinha da casa. Severus entrou na cozinha para ver o que James fazia e encontrou ele parado olhando a pia.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Severus sem entender.

-Eu falei sério hoje de manhã! Se quisermos sobreviver temos que manter a cozinha estocada. Não tem nada comestível aqui. –respondeu James encarando os olhos negros de Severus.

-Desculpe, mas eu estava com medo de ser deixado sozinho. –respondeu Severus abraçando James apertado.

-Tudo bem, não deixarei você sozinho. Não precisa pensar isso de mim, cuidarei de você. –respondeu também abraçando Severus, Harry ficou entre os dois. –Venha, vamos nos trocar e sair para as compras ok. Não quero comer nada feito com magia. E Harry precisa comer alguma coisa.

-Eu sei. –disse Severus subindo as escadas com James.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Remus e Christopher chegaram na mansão Reispsh e foram recebidos pelo elfo da casa e por um mordomo. Remus olhou feio para o mordomo, não deixaria que aquele Homem alertasse Anastásia, precisava conversar com Donavan o mais rápido possível, pediu que Christopher ficasse o tempo todo segurando sua capa, pois não tinha como segurar sua mão estando segurando o filho que pretendia assumir. Encontrou Donavan conversando com Gregory e soube que boa coisa não podia ser.

-Acredito que não quero que vocês falem a meu respeito! Já não basta um contrato ridículo que me fizeram, vai ficar espalhando mais coisas a meu respeito? –perguntou Remus entrando na sala onde estavam Donavan, Gregory, Marianne Lupin e Anastácia.

-Oras, você precisa se casar filho…

-Acredito que quando eu me decidir casar eu lhe aviso, quero que vocês desfaçam desse contrato ridículo ou não me veriam mais! –interrompeu irritado.

-E quem são esses meninos? –perguntou Donavan interessado.

-Esse é Christopher Reispsh que Anastácia abandonou na floresta, seu filho nunca esteve morto. –respondeu Remus olhando diretamente o rosto de Anastácia que estava ficando cada vez mais pálida.

-Porque fez uma coisa dessas Anastácia? –perguntou Marianne.

-Não quero nenhuma aberração perto de mim. Não merecem receber herança nenhuma…

Quatro varinhas lhe apontavam furiosas, Christopher se escondeu atrás de Remus. Donavan não conseguia acreditar que tinha se casado com uma muggle maldosa, demitiu os empregados dela naquele momento, chamou a polícia muggle para levar Anastácia para cadeia, não estava afim de lidar com nenhuma burocracia naquele momento. Olhou Remus que protegia seu filho como se fosse algo dele, queria saber o que aquilo significava.

-O que está acontecendo aqui? –perguntou Donavan.

-Eu estava em Londres, como vocês sabem eu sou um lobisomem, sai para esticar as pernas, quanto mais eu corria mais longe eu ia. Então cheguei numa floresta, algo nela me chamou a atenção, pois foi onde eu fui mordido. Então encontrei Chris. –respondeu.

A polícia chegou e levou Anastácia embora. Donavan nem ligou para os gritos dela.

-Sabia que alguém mandou a mãe de Chris ficar presa em sua própria forma animaga? –perguntou Remus.

-Elizabeth nunca, nunca tinha praticado animagos mortis. –respondeu Donavan.

-Christopher sentia a magia dela, disso eu tenho certeza. Numa floresta cheia de perigos e ele viveu lá todo esse tempo, sendo criado pela loba, sua mãe. Sabe Donavan, estou levando Christopher para Londres comigo, sei que você tem direito como pai, mas não tem o mesmo direito que eu como marido. –disse Remus que ainda segurava o pequeno embrulho em seu peito, Christopher tremia em suas costas.

-Como assim marido, meu filho só tem dez anos! –reclamou Donavan não entendendo mais nada.

-Como eu disse eu sou um lobisomem e ele escolhe seu parceiro! Nunca pensei que meu parceiro de vida fosse ser um garoto de dez anos, mas não posso fazer nada, ele viveu na floresta por dez anos, foi estuprado por não sei quem, pois sua mãe, a loba matou o idiota. Sabe esse pacotinho que estou segurando? É filho dele, seu neto, não pense que vou deixar que você maltrate seu filho, ele quis te conhecer. –respondeu Remus olhando os olhos azuis de Donavan.

-Aposto que Anastácia tem dedo nisso. Christopher porque não para de se esconder e venha ver seu pai? –perguntou Donavan sem entender o medo de seu filho.

-Porque eu não quero ser separado do meu lobo. –respondeu, mas ficou ao lado de Remus para que seu pai lhe visse.

-Eu lhe disse. –disse Remus.

-Porque disse meu lobo? –perguntou Donavan.

-Porque eu reconheci seu cheiro, sendo que fui criado por uma loba magica, eu soube que teria um parceiro também, e soube que Remus é para a vida toda também. –respondeu Christopher pedindo para segurar o filho.

-Tudo bem tem minha benção. –aceitou Donavan por fim.

-Estamos indo pra Londres. Qualquer coisa mandem uma carta. Eu quero o contrato que vocês fizeram com os pais de Luiz Miguel desfeito. –disse Remus olhando seus pais.

Marianne soube que seu filho estava falando sério em não aparecer mais para eles, conjurou o contrato que tinha feito com os Rickman e jogou na lareira onde se consumiu por um fogo verde selando assim o filho do contrato magico. Então Gregory jogou um outro pergaminho que Remus soube que era o contrato magico que pertence aos pais de Luiz.

-Obrigado, nós veremos qualquer dia desses. –disse Remus se preparando para partir.

-\ -\ -\ -\ -\ -\ -\ -\ -\ -\ -\ -\ -a -\\-\ \\- -\

James chegava em casa com as compras. Severus estava no sofá da sala com Harry, dando papinha para o pequeno. Foi quando da lareira saiu Remus acompanhado. Severus levou um pulo assustado, mas sorriu ao ver que era um dos amigos de James.

-Onde estava? –perguntou Severus curioso.

-No sul da França. –respondeu e ajudou Christopher a se sentar no sofá, o garoto tinha levado um tombo antes de sair da lareira.

-Remus, seu sumido me esqueço que suas pernas te levam mais longe do que posso imaginar, mas quem são esses dois? –perguntou James entrando na sala, cozinha totalmente arrumada, mas o almoço sendo esquentado no fogão.

-Esses são Christopher e Gregory. Christopher é meu parceiro de vida e Gregory é filho dele com um idiota que forçou a coisas. –respondeu se sentando ao lado de Christopher e depositou o pequeno Gregory nos braços dele, para que o bebê pudesse mamar.

Severus se assustou quando viu aquele garoto dando de mamar ao próprio filho. Até James não conseguia acreditar no que via, um menino tão pequeno dando de mamar a um menininho.

 


	4. Descobrindo mais sobre Lily

**Capitulo quatro:**

**Descobrindo mais sobre Lily**

Severus quase não conseguia acreditar que o parceiro de vida de Remus fosse um menino de dez anos, sabia que no ano seguinte o menino iria para Hogwarts, já que Remus queria que o menino estudasse, queria que o menino soubesse das coisas que ocorria ao redor deles, pois ele sabia que Voldemort ainda não tinha sido morto para valer, que andava por aí machucado e fraco. No momento ele estava assustado com as coisas que estava descobrindo com aqueles Griffyndor. Ainda sentado no sofá não transparecia seu desconcerto, mas James resolveu que era melhor levar o moreno para o quarto.

-Está tudo bem com você? –perguntou James.

-Sim, verdade que aquele menino estava dando… -nem conseguia completar a frase, para ele ainda era desconcertante que um menino, como Chris soubesse o que estava fazendo.

-Sim, estava. –respondeu carinhoso, parecia que Severus desmaiaria a qualquer momento.

Severus olhou Harry que estava em seu colo ainda. Estava assustado não negava, mas estava feliz por Remus começar uma vida e esperava que o amigo de James fosse feliz naquela relação que estava levando com aquele garoto. Mas por outro lado estava reavendo seus planos, sabia que queria ter um filho com James, ser feliz.

-Pode parecer loucura, mas acho que quero ter um filho agora. –resmungou um tanto chocado com seus próprios pensamentos.

James olhou incrédulo para Severus, mas estava feliz com aquela decisão, mas só tomaria conhecimento dela se Severus realmente tivesse certeza do que estava dizendo. Severus correu para seu quarto depois do disse, ele precisava pôr as ideias no lugar, porque estava realmente assustado do que tinha visto na sala e do que tinha acabado de dizer. Mas no fundo estava feliz com a decisão que tinha tomado em seu coração. Olhou Harry que ainda estava em seu colo, não tinha dado conta que tinha corrido com o menino no colo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

No corredor James sorriu balançando a cabeça negativamente, mas por dentro estava feliz em ver que Severus já estava mudando completamente seus planos para ser feliz. Esperava que realmente fosse verdade o que tinha ouvido naquele corredor, apressado foi direto para a cozinha, não pretendia explodir as panelas que estavam no fogão, mas assim que chegou viu Remus tirando as panelas do fogo.

-Quer matar a gente hoje James? –perguntou Remus coma sobrancelha levantada.

-Não! –exclamou envergonhado. –Eu esqueci que tinha deixado as panelas no fogo, Severus me disse algo que me deixou plantado no chão. –resmungou

-E o que ele disse? –perguntou curioso.

-Eu não sei bem se ouvi direito, mas ele saiu correndo para seu quarto. Ele disse que quer ter um filho. –respondeu confuso.

-É claro que ele quer ter um filho, quem não quereria? Vocês mais do que ninguém merece ser feliz da sua maneira e não é qualquer um que tem o privilégio de ter filhos. Por um tempo eu pensei que nunca poderia ser feliz, afinal de contas eu nunca tinha me dado conta que meu parceiro de vida não tinha nascido, até que eu encontrei, nunca pensei que fosse ser um garoto menor de idade, mas agora eu estou feliz e farei feliz a Chris. –disse arrumando a mesa.

-Obrigado. Eu tenho certeza de que você e Chris serão felizes. Vocês merecem. –respondeu apertando o ombro do amigo.

-Obrigado, mas você também merece ser feliz. –respondeu terminando de arrumar a mesa.

-Vou chamar Severus para vir almoçar. –-disse James voltando a subir as escadas para chamar Severus.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus estava sentando em sua cama brincando um pouco com o pequeno. Ele queria que o menino tirasse sua soneca da tarde, já que demoraram muito no mercado muggle em onde fizeram as compras da casa. Severus não tinha entendido, mas no fundo soube que James tinha adquirido um dos costumes de Lily em abastecer a casa no modo muggle, afinal comida magica não enchia o estomago, ainda mais quando se tinha um menino pequeno como Harry em casa e mais agora com o pequeno Greg que tinha chegado como filho de Remus.

James entrou no quarto e viu como Severus brincava com Harry, fazendo que o menino se cansasse para poder dormir, mas o menino em questão ria e se divertia com as caretas que Severus lhe fazia.

-Sev, vem vamos almoçar. –chamou se aproximando e pegando o pequeno Harry em seu colo.

-Melhor por esse diabinho no berço, para tirar uma sonequinha. –disse indo atrás de James que entrava no quarto de Harry e lhe trocava a fralda novamente ao sentir o cheiro ruim.

-Está tudo bem. –James trocou a fralda do menino e colocou o menino no berço e colocou uma musiquinha de ninar num dos ursinhos de pelúcia que estava no berço, assim o pequeno agarrou o bichinho e dormiu.

Severus sorriu, tinha aprendido muito naquele dia a respeito de crianças e sabia que queria ter um filho com James o quanto antes, mas ainda preferia treinar com Harry antes de precipitar. James sorriu também amava seu filho por ser um garoto muito esperto e carinhoso. Puxou Severus para fora do quarto para que o pequeno pudesse dormir sossegado.

-Obrigado por me ajudar a cuidar de Harry. –disse beijando a testa do outro.

-Não é tão difícil. –resmungou como resposta e beijou os lábios de James.

James sorriu com a resposta de Severus e juntos desceram para a cozinha onde Remus e Christopher já almoçavam. James fez que não para o amigo, mas depois entendeu que o garoto Christopher nunca tinha comido nada de verdade e perdoou o amigo. Severus fez seu prato e se sentou ao lado de James

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Tinha se passado três semanas, Sirius e Marlene já tinham contraído matrimonio e estava vivendo em Largo Grimmauld Place, pese a que Sirius fez uma enorme mudança na casa, tirou todos os quadros horríveis de sua mãe, não queria nada vindo de sua mãe, já que ela tinha sido partidária de Voldemort, tirou as cabeças dos elfos pendurados na parede das escadas, nunca tinha gostado de elfos. Marlene possuía um elfo, mas o elfinho era a melhor criatura que já teve o prazer de conhecer, pois ele era um pequeno elfo educado e respeitava seus donos.

Mesmo tendo casado muito tarde Sirius já esperava pela chegada de seu primogênito, seu primeiro herdeiro, o menino em questão receberia o nome de Seth e nasceria dali dois meses, seu quarto já estava decorado de azul celeste com desenhos de animais e dragões pelas paredes. Ainda trabalhava muito no quartel dos aurores no ministério da magia e sempre ficava atento nos movimentos dos partidários da armada de Dumbledore, pois sabia que o velho estava aprontando alguma coisa por trás. Que se escondia em reuniões da junto do colégio. Esperava que tivesse equivocado, esse velho não batia bem da cabeça.

Sirius tinha visto uma profecia com o nome de Harry na sala de profecias e não conseguia entender, não sabia se pegava aquela bola de cristal e levava para James ou se ficava quieto, ouviu vozes, resolveu pegar a bolinha azul e se escondeu num canto escuro para não ser pego.

-Tem que haver um jeito Cornélio. –resmungou a voz que Sirius reconheceu como a de Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore ele está com o pai dele, não há medidas de tirar o filho dele nesse momento. –respondeu Cornélio sem muito animo de continuar discutindo com Dumbledore.

-Harry vai ficar muito fraco se continuar com o pai dele, e ainda por cima com aquele comensal da morte. Eu não sei o que ele é capaz de fazer, mas não posso permitir que Harry seja criado por esses dois. –refutou Dumbledore olhando as prateleiras.

-Não posso fazer nada, não há lei que permita tirar o filho de seus pais…

-Então crie essa lei! –interrompeu Dumbledore irritado.

Cornélio olhou para o diretor de Hogwarts sem crer no que ouvia, nunca pensou que fosse ouvir algo como aquilo, onde já se viu querer tirar o filho de James Potter das mãos do pai, para ser criado por uma muggle que odiava completamente a magia, não entendia o que acontecia com o velho amigo. Nunca pensou que o velho pensaria tão baixo a ponto de separar os familiares de Potter. Sirius mesmo escondido em seu canto não conseguia esconder sua raiva pelas coisas que ouvia da boca de Dumbledore nunca pensou ou imaginou que o velho fosse capaz de coisas como aquelas. Esperou os dois irem embora da sala de profecias e foi embora para longe do quartel, já estava na hora de sumir para sempre do mapa, não ficaria perto daquele velho manipulador.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Naquela tarde James e Severus estavam na biblioteca, onde o moreno de olhos negros colocava os livros que James tinha trago de sua casa destruída, tinha visto livros interessantes no meio delas. James sorriu ao perceber que Lily sempre dedicou a deixar bastante livros raros para Severus, sabia que o moreno gostava de ler e estudar novas opções para criação de poções. Num dado momento puxou Severus para seus braços e beijou com carinho. Severus sorriu envergonhado do arranque de James.

-Você fica lindo vermelho sabia? –perguntou James depois do beijo apoiando sua testa na testa do outro.

-Você não tem jeito James. –respondeu tranquilo, estava deveras amando ser mimado pelo outro, mas nunca pensou que fosse ser assim e estava completamente feliz.

James ia fazer outra pergunta quando sentiu que sua lareira estava sendo chamada.

-Melhor irmos ver a lareira, acho que é Sirius com novas notícias. –disse beijando os lábios de Severus que largava o livro que estava em sua mão na bancada.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Remus estava com Christopher na sala, no quarto dele já tinha um berço para o pequeno Greg que estava dormindo e tinha resolvido ficar na sala com Chris conversando se conhecendo mais ainda. Afinal não queria ser um pederasta para o menino que nem conhecia a vida numa cidade. Foi assim que Sirius lhe encontrou. Sirius saia da lareira acompanhado de sua mulher, ali era o melhor esconderijo que poderia ter, nunca nem ninguém sabia onde ficava essa casa, os únicos que poderia aparatar dentro da casa era James e por suposto Severus.

-O que aconteceu Sirius? –perguntou James que descia com Severus.

-Dumbledore quer separar seu filho de você, disse que o garoto ia ficar fraco sendo criado por um comensal. –respondeu apontando a varinha para Severus.

-Eu fui comensal, mas nunca apoiei as ideias daquele louco, Lily era minha amiga, eu nunca, nunca na minha vida trairia a confiança dela. James tirou minha marca, se ele voltar ele nunca poderá me achar. –respondeu mostrando seus braços lisos, sem marca alguma.

-Abaixe essa varinha Sirius, não vou permitir que machuque Severus. –disse James entrando na frente de Severus.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui Sirius? –perguntou Remus sem entender praticamente virgula alguma.

-Dumbledore estava conversando com Cornélio nas salas de profecias a respeito de como tirar Harry de seu pai. Pediu para o ministro criar uma lei que permitisse o diretor tirar os filhos dos pais. –respondeu se sentando ao lado de sua esposa que estava sentada num sofá com as pernas em cima da mesinha.

-Mas o que esse velho pensa que é para Harry da gente James? –perguntou Severus sem entender.

-Ele disse que sendo criado por bruxos ele vai crescer sendo um garoto fraco que não será capaz de lutar com Voldemort no futuro quando ele voltar. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que o velho manipulador acredita nessas coisas. –resmungou irritado.

-Lily disse que ele acredita em muitas coisas. –reclamou James molesto, afinal de contas nunca gostou de Dumbledore nem mesmo quando era aluno de Hogwarts.

-E tem mais, eu estava na sala de profecias quando eu me deparei com uma profecia de Harry a respeito de Voldemort, eu não sei bem o que isso significa, mas eu não acredito nessa profecia…

-Mas Lily sim, antes mesmo que minha amizade com Lily fosse para o espaço, ela me dizia sempre que sempre ouvia vozes que dizia que o fim do futuro estava próximo, quando me disse isso pela primeira vez na vida foi quando nos conhecemos, tínhamos oito, nove anos na época. –interrompeu Severus assustado, ele não queria ouvir aquela profecia, sentia que era capaz de ouvir o tempo passado.

-Tem certeza disso? –perguntou James sem poder evitar.

-Sim, porque? –perguntou Severus olhando o rosto de James que se tornava cada vez mais pálido.

-Quando Harry nasceu, ela escreveu "uma profecia" que tinha ouvido. Ela dizia, que Harry ia ser criado por dois homens, dizia que seu outro pai era capaz de ensinar a fechar a mente. Eu não me lembro bem o que mais dizia. –respondeu sincero, não sabia o que mais tinha escrito naquela profecia que Lily tinha ouvido.

-Está querendo me dizer que eu treinarei Harry a fechar a mente? Se nem eu consegui tal feito como é que posso treinar um garoto? –perguntou Severus sem acreditar muito no que ouvia.

-Não fique nervoso, que nem eu entendi quando li. Ela só dizia que você era capaz de tudo, dizia que era capaz de achar a cura até para o problema peludo de Remus. –respondeu abraçando Severus que começava a tremer.

-Enfim, mesmo na sala das profecias eu resolvi trazer essa profecia a respeito de Harry e Voldemort. –disse Sirius querendo tirar a tensão do ar ao ver como Remus tinha ficado com os olhos arregalados.

-E o que diz essa profecia? –perguntou James não muito contente de ouvir uma profecia que Dumbledore acreditava.

-Eu não sei, nem ouvi! –resmungou Sirius colocando a bolinha azul etiquetada como o nome de Harry e Voldemort em cima da mesinha do centro da sala.

James olhou a bolinha azul confuso, nunca pensou que uma profecia preditada por Sibila Trelawney faria Dumbledore ficar insano como estava. Severus cruzou os braços irritados, ele não acreditava em profecias editadas por terceiros, só acreditava nas palavras de Lily, pois tinha crescido com ela. Remus abraçou seu companheiro que estava assustado com o que ouvia, o menino nunca tinha visto pessoas ficando furiosas a respeito de profecias. James resolveu tocar na bolinha azul, e então todos puderam ouvir a voz de Dumbledore:

_-E então? –perguntou o diretor._

_-_   _Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual, mas ele terá o poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o lorde Trevas nascerá quando o sétimo mês terminar..._

-Eu não acredito que Dumbledore acredita nisso! –resmungou Severus sem poder naquelas palavras.

-O pior Sev, é que eu e Lily realmente enfrentamos Voldemort três vezes. –respondeu James lhe abraçando apertado.

Severus fechou os olhos não querendo acreditar naquilo, mas sabia que era verdade, afinal Lily foi morta por não querer entregar o menino para Voldemort mata-lo. E todos sabiam que Voldemort não tinha piedade e sempre matava seus inimigos. Tinha até matado o amigo rato deles, pois Severus sabia que Peter era animago ilegal, ainda não conseguia crer que ele foi capaz de entregar o fiel do segredo para aquele ser maligno que não tinha respeito pela vida humana, sempre matando inocentes que nada tinha a ver com a guerra que ele mesmo causou. Sempre soube que o Lord das trevas era mestiço, mas nunca pode dizer a ninguém, pois ele também era mestiço e tinha pertencido a Slytherin, agora mais que nunca ele queria deixar Harry longe de Dumbledore, não sabia do que aquele velho manipulador era capaz.

-Acho que teremos que mudar desse lugar. –disse Sirius de repente.

-Porque? –perguntou James confuso.

-Dumbledore é capaz de coisas loucas, é capaz de nos achar aqui. –respondeu Sirius que olhava para a lareira.

-Temos que proteger essa casa contra a magia de Dumbledore…

-James, podemos ir para a mansão de minha família. –disse Severus se levantando do sofá pronto para ir para sua mansão herdada de sua mãe.

-A mansão Prince? –perguntou Sirius se pondo de pé.

-Sim, por que? –perguntou estava com medo daquela resposta.

-Esqueça, Dumbledore pediu para aurores da confiança dele invadir o local para te procurar. Ele não tinha gostado da resposta sobre não querer ser professor, então ele me disse que estava na hora de te colocar em seu devido lugar. Azkaban. –respondeu começando a andar em círculos, não conseguia entender a Dumbledore, o que ele fazia era loucura.

Severus ficou completamente chocado com o que ouvia. Ser mandando para Azkaban por não ter aceitado a ser professor de poções em Hogwarts? Qual era a de Dumbledore lhe querendo obrigar a aceitar algo que ele não queria? Ele ia recuperar sua casa nem que tivesse que matar uns quantos aurores. Não podia perder a casa de sua mãe para aquele velho louco, realmente nunca tinha gostado daquele velho manipulador enquanto ainda era aluno em Hogwarts. James abraçou Severus irritado, não podia crer que Dumbledore era realmente capaz de coisas insanas.

-Procuraremos um lugar bem longe desse velho manipulador, já até me decidi Harry não vai estudar em Hogwarts, não posso permitir que meu filho fique perto desse velho louco. –resmungou e resolveu ir para o escritório onde pegou um mapa e voltou para a sala.

-Eu não pretendo deixar que nosso filho vá para um lugar como aquele. –disse Severus olhando feio para James, ajudou o outro a abrir o mapa em cima da mesinha.

-Te amo, eu também não suportaria. Mas temos que escolher um lugar onde Dumbledore não conheça ninguém. –respondeu olhando atento para o mapa, em algum país ali teria um refúgio.

-Que tal irmos para New Zeland, afinal minha família pertencia de algum condado desse país, eu não acho que Dumbledore tenha conhecido meus pais quando era pequeno, pois meus avós era contra a guerra e não permitia visita de gente estranha de outros países em suas casas. –disse Marlene que estava quieta até o momento.

-O que acha Sev? –perguntou James para o futuro marido.

-Tudo bem, quanto mais longe desse velho melhor. Mas vai ser uma pena deixar essa casa, gostei dela. –respondeu apertando a mão que James lhe estendia.

-Isso não é problema, Lily criou um feitiço de podemos mover a casa para onde quisermos. –respondeu James se pondo de pé e começou a recitar o feitiço em latim.

Ninguém ali entendeu praticamente nada do que James dizia, mas Severus sim, ele tinha estudado tão bem a língua latina, afinal Lily sempre dizia que ele tinha que ficar atento nas palavras magicas, afinal era assim que surgia os melhores feitiços. Marlene contribuiu com as coordenadas do lugar, visto que só ela conhecia a vila herdada de seus pais e nunca tinha revelado o paradeiro para o ministério inglês, afinal ela era uma Zelândia. Marlene abriu a porta da casa quando o feitiço foi finalizado e soube que estava no lugar certo. De frente para a mansão Potter estava a casa de seus pais da qual sempre tinha muito carinho.

James fechou a ligação da lareira, não permitiria que ninguém entrasse ou saísse da lareira, agora ela era uma simples lareira.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Naquela noite os casais foram cada um para seus quartos, precisavam descansar das ideias. James tinha saído do banheiro do quarto que ia passar a dividir com Severus, que era o quarto do próprio, pois Severus gostava de ler antes de dormir, ele estava deitado no lado direito da cama lendo um dos livros raros que Lily tinha lhe deixado.

-Bom? –perguntou James assim que terminou de pôr o pijama e ir se deitar ao lado de Severus.

-Sim, muito bom esse livro de poções. –respondeu marcando a página com um marcador.

-Está tudo bem com você? –perguntou James com carinho assim que se abraçaram debaixo da coberta.

-Sim estou. É só que não consigo entender as loucuras desse diretor. –respondeu.

-Melhor nem falarmos desse velho, vamos ficar aqui, treinar nossa família. Se Voldemort voltar saberemos o que fazer. –disse James levantando o rosto de Severus para lhe dar um beijo de boa noite, quando ouviu um chorinho, olhou para a mesinha de cabeceira onde tinha um boneco de Harry, ele mostrava as emoções do bebê.

Soube que seu filho estava querendo algo. Severus puxou James de volta antes dele sair, lhe roubou um beijo.

-Traga Harry. –pediu.

-Ok. –respondeu James calçando seus chinelos e indo para o quarto de Harry, o menino estava de pé no berço, puxava sua roupa querendo tirar.

James pegou Harry e colocou na cômoda, tirou as roupas do filho, resolveu dar um banho quente no filho, pois aquela noite naquele país estava esfriando e não era bom deixar Harry sem banho quente. Assim que colocou Harry na banheira, percebeu que seu filho não queria brincar, deu um rápido banho no corpinho sujo do menino. Logo Harry estava com fraldas novas e roupa limpa. James pegou a chupeta de Harry e colocou na boca do filho. E foram para o quarto de Severus que estava esperando James. James colocou Harry deitado no meio da cama, Severus beijou a cabeça do menino com carinho. James sorriu com o carinho que o outro dava para Harry, era feliz naquela relação. Ele esperava que o que tinha ouvido no corredor dos quartos fossem verdade. Estaria feliz aumentando sua família.

 


	5. As loucuras de Albus Dumbledore

**Capitulo cinco:**

**As loucuras de Albus Dumbledore**

Os dias se passaram e tanto James e Sirius estavam trabalhando sem parar num modo de tentar entender o que Dumbledore estava aprontando no mundo bruxo inglês. Ninguém entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo na Inglaterra. As coisas têm sido loucas desde a morte de Lily. Já Severus estava no laboratório fazendo poções e fazendo pesquisas como sempre quis fazer e o melhor de tudo é que as suas poções eram vendidas para todos os hospitais do mundo bruxo de vários países. Ele estava feliz do jeito que vivia naquele país com James. Já Harry estava crescendo gostando de Severus.

James como era auror estava começando a trabalhar para o ministério da Nova Zelândia. Onde eles viviam, ele estava feliz de ter mudado de país, afinal de contas não queria que o velho metido a manipulador se metesse em sua vida privada, pois merecia ser feliz com seu filho e seu novo marido. Severus tinha aprendido a gostar bastante de James e tinha aceitado o pedido de casamento dele assim que se mudaram de país. Tiveram como testemunhas Sirius, Marlene, Remus e Christopher. Harry também esteve por perto, seu pai biológico tinha decidido um casamento que ligava os três magicamente e Severus se tornou o outro pai de Harry e ele estava feliz de ser assim, pois tinha aprendido a gostar de cuidar de Harry e o menino era uma graça.

Meses tinha se passado e Sirius tinha visto seu filho nascer, seu primeiro filho nasceu saudável e tinha recebido o nome de Eros Black, ele não sabia por que tinha decidido aquele nome, mas tinha visto que seu filho seria um menino lindo quando crescesse, disso ele não tinha dúvidas. Harry por outro lado que tinha quase dois anos de idade estava feliz em ver que teria mais um amiguinho para brincar. O pequeno Gregory ainda não podia brincar, mas crescia feliz com seu pai Christopher.

Remus também tinha se casado no mesmo dia que James, ele era feliz com o pequeno Christopher que tinha feito onze anos naquele momento. O menino em questão tinha decidido que queria estudar, queria aprender mais a respeito do mundo magico, queria conhecer os prazeres que a vida no mundo bruxo lhe oferecia. E acima de tudo ele queria ter alguma profissão no futuro, pois ele não queria ficar parado o tempo todo em casa, pois sabia que era tedioso ficar o tempo todo sem fazer nada. Ele queria ser feliz da maneira dele.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Em Londres acontecia um caos causado principalmente por Dumbledore que ainda estava irritado com as coisas que estavam acontecendo com a família Potter, agora era oficial ninguém sabia onde vivia a família Potter, ninguém sabia onde vivia a família Black também, as duas famílias tinham sumido do mundo magico de Londres. O Ministro da magia não entendia as loucuras que Dumbledore estava querendo fazer ou dizer sobre as duas famílias.

Minerva McGonagall era uma das pessoas que estava achando Dumbledore esquisito se irritando fácil de uma hora para outra, ainda não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Era desconcertante para ela que Dumbledore estava ficando senil a cada dia. Ela sabia que James Potter estava feliz com seu filho por perto e ela sabia que James tinha se casado novamente, e era destaque das páginas do jornal do profeta diário. Ela duvidava que James ia registrar o menino para estudar em Hogwarts.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Severus Snape tinha se tornado um Potter por ter se casado com James, ele não se importava mais com o sobrenome de seu pai, nunca tinha gostado de seu pai acima de tudo, pois seu velho pai sempre odiou a magia e o que diria se o visse gravido de um homem então. Ele estava confiante de que estava gravido de seu primeiro filho, mas queria ter certeza primeiro antes de dar falsas esperanças para James. Num determinado dia quando estava arrumando os novos livros na biblioteca, acabou por encontrar um quadro em branco pendurado numa parte afastada da biblioteca, ele ainda não sabia de quem era aquele quadro mais imaginava que fosse de Lily e queria que fosse verdade, sentia uma enorme saudade de sua amiga. Isso sem falar em James que também deve estar sentindo falta da mulher por quem tinha se casado por amor.

Severus por outro estava feliz de qualquer modo. Tinha aprendido muitas coisas a respeito de James e sempre que se sentia irritado poderia infernizar o mesmo, até que o próprio James pedisse desculpas. Harry sempre ria quando via a cara de seu pai amuado. James só se limitava a sorrir para seu filho, afinal Harry era uma criança que ainda não entendia praticamente nada ao redor.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Naquela noite na mansão Potter, James chegou do trabalho com uma notícia que poderia chocar tanto Severus ou Sirius ou pior Remus.

-Sabe hoje à tarde recebi uma carta de Minerva McGonagall, nunca pensei que a matrona fosse me escrever…

-Considerado que você é o favorito dela, creio que ela ia escrever de qualquer jeito. –interrompeu Severus mostrando a língua para James, nisso Harry imitou.

James olhou para os dois com os olhos arregalados, nunca pensou que Harry fosse começar a imitar Severus, mas acabou sorrindo feliz. Beijou a testa de seu filho e depois beijou os lábios de seu esposo.

-E então o que ela escreveu? –perguntou Remus que estava sentado na poltrona da sala com Christopher ao seu lado.

James abriu o envelope e começou a ler.

_Caro James e família._

_Creio que devo comunicar a você que a cada dia que passa Dumbledore anda mais esquisito que uma múmia, eu não estou entendendo mais esse velho diretor. Espero que onde você esteja proteja sua família e mande Harry para outra escola, eu não sei do que o diretor será capaz quando o menino entrar em Hogwarts._

_Espero sinceramente que você esteja feliz nesse casamento. Nunca pensei que você fosse se casar com Severus afinal você sempre infernizava a vida do mesmo, mas creio entender agora. Só estava querendo proteger o mesmo creio eu._

_Acredito que Sirius Black esteja com vocês, espero sinceramente que vocês treinem bastante para uma possível batalha. Ouvi dias atrás que Dumbledore iria atrás de vocês para resgatar Harry, pois ele disse que Harry precisava crescer com a irmã de Lily, eu acho um absurdo na minha sincera opinião, já que você é o pai e está vivo, você pode muito bem cuidar dele, não é? Saberei que se a coruja voltar sem a carta é porque você está muito bem e cuidando de sua família. Eu não espero ver você, mas quero que saiba que estou apoiando você e sua família._

_Com carinho_

_Minerva McGonagall_

James terminou de ler a carta em voz alta. Severus estava com medo dessas coisas que Dumbledore queria aprontar com eles, não entendia porque o pequeno Harry tinha que ser criado pela irmã horrível de Lily, sempre soube que aquela mulher não valia nada, até achava que a garota era uma mocreia por odiar completamente sua irmã. Depositou Harry no colo de James e foi para a biblioteca.

James olhou estranhado para Severus, ele queria saber o que tinha acontecido para Severus fugir assim de repente e esperava que não fosse nada grave, afinal tinha acabado por se juntar como uma família.

-O que deu em Severus? –perguntou para Remus.

-Eu não sei, vou atrás dele. –respondeu recebendo Harry no colo e vendo James sair correndo atrás de Severus.

-s-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

-Sabia que era seu quadro. –disse Severus ao ver o cabelo ruivo de Lily.

-Eu sabia que você ia acabar me achando na sua biblioteca. Espero que esteja feliz. –respondeu Lily sorrindo.

-Estou. –mostrou a mão esquerda para o quadro.

Lily deu um gritinho feliz ao ver que Severus tinha se casado com seu ex companheiro e esperava que James esteja sendo carinhoso para Severus ou ele ia ser ver com ela.

-Ele te faz feliz? –perguntou Lily curiosa.

-Claro que faço Severus feliz mulher, não teria se casado com ele não é mesmo? –respondeu James virando a prateleira sorrindo para Severus que tinha se congelado no lugar.

-Às vezes te acho estranho Potter. –disse Severus resmungando para o marido.

-É mais você ama esse estranho não é mesmo? –perguntou James beijando o pescoço de Severus.

Severus puxou a orelha de James.

-Se comporte! –resmungou Severus olhando feio para o marido.

-Ouch, isso doeu! –reclamou James. –Afinal o que deu em você por fugir depois de ouvir o que Minerva escreveu? –perguntou curioso.

-Eu não sei, eu acho que precisava contar para Lily isso…

-O que está acontecendo? –perguntou Lily olhando para os dois homens em frente a ela sem entender nada.

-Dumbledore. –disse os dois juntos.

-O que tem o velho? –perguntou franzindo o cenho sem entender praticamente nada.

-Ele quer separar meu filho de mim e mandar para sua irmã cuidar dele. –respondeu James irritado de repente.

-O que deu nesse velho louco? –perguntou Lily furiosa.

-Ele disse que Harry tinha que aprender as coisas do jeito dele, que ele precisava conhecer os tipos de pessoas que vagueia o mundo, se é isso que pude entender na logica daquele velho louco. –respondeu Severus.

-Isso não tem cabimento! Se vocês ensinar Harry com carinho e com amor ele vai entender que existe muitas pessoas e culturas diferente, mas nem pensar que eu ia deixar aquele velho senil mandar meu filho para ser criado pela mocreia da minha irmã! –resmungou Lily furiosa.

Severus olhou com os olhos arregalados para Lily e no fim acabou por rir histericamente, afinal nunca pensou em ouvir a própria Lily se referir a sua irmã como uma mocreia. James estava completamente chocado com que acabava de ouvir, mas no fundo estava rindo, sempre se referiu a irmã de Lily como uma metida, mas ouvir ela sendo chamada de mocreia foi o melhor.

-Sabe Lily nunca pensei que fosse ouvir você chamando sua irmã de nomes. Estou chocado. –disse James se apoiando numa poltrona que tinha ali.

-Acho que preciso sentar. –disse Severus de repente, estava com dores no estomago.

-Algo errado? –perguntou James assustado.

-Claro que sim. A palavra mocreia te lembra algo? –resmungou Severus tentando se segurar do riso.

James acabou rindo mais ainda. Lily só resmungava pelo quadro.

-Nunca na minha vida ouvir tanto absurdo. Se o pai de Harry está vivo é claro que ele deve ser criado pelo pai. A minha vontade no meu testamento era que se os dois de nós tivéssemos morrido era que Harry devia ser criado por Severus. –disse Lily olhando aos dois completamente.

-Por mim? Mas! –Severus estava chocado em ouvir aquilo

-Eu concordaria Severus, afinal Petúnia Dursley não é flor que se cheire, ela sempre repudiou sua própria irmã, seu sangue, até hoje ainda não entendi isso. Eu nunca permitiria que ela chegasse perto de meu filho, nunca se sabe o que está na mente daquela metida. Ela sim é sangue ruim. –disse James se sentando no braço da poltrona.

-É que é difícil para mim, nunca cuidei de uma criança antes, só aprendi com você James. –respondeu Severus deitando no peito de James.

-Eu sei. Mas acho que você aprenderia por conta própria sozinho como eu aprendi com Lily quando Harry nasceu, nós dois não fazia ideia alguma do que era cuidar de um recém-nascido. Você verá quando nosso primeiro nascer e vai entender o que eu digo. –respondeu James acariciando os cabelos macios de Severus.

-Obrigado. Eu não quero te contar ainda, mas acho que posso estar gravido, mas não quero te dar falsas esperanças, eu quero que seja verdade, não imaginação aqui. –disse tocando o ventre.

-Porque não faz o teste de sangue, é algo muito simples de se fazer. –disse Lily do quadro.

-Estou nervoso Lily. –repreendeu Severus olhando feio para Lily.

-Oras não seja um medroso é só um feitiço chamado revelium. –resmungou Lily fazendo caretas para Severus.

James sorriu, conjurou uma placa de vidro e depois pediu que Severus pingasse uma gota do sangue. Logo que o sangue estava na placa, ele realizou o feitiço revelium. Enquanto o feitiço agia, Lily explicou que se ficasse azul era porque estava de gravido de um menino, e rosa de uma menina e verde de gêmeos.

Os dois homens viram que o sangue tinha ficado rosa. Severus sorriu feliz, estava gravido de uma menina. James sorriu, afinal sempre quis ter uma menina. Severus olhou para James e viu o marido sorrindo feliz, se levantou um pouco e beijou os lábios de James com carinho, tinha aprendido muito com James e esperava que ele ajudasse a criar sua primeira filha.

-Enfim seremos pais da nossa primeira filha biológica. Mas saiba que eu aprendi a considerar Harry com meu filho também. –disse Severus emocionado. As lagrimas caiam soltas quando James lhe abraçou apertado.

Lily resolveu deixar os dois sozinhos e foi explorar o restante da casa, ela queria saber quem mais estava vivendo naquela mansão. James sorriu feliz ao ver Lily saindo do quadro.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Dias depois da descoberta da gravidez de Severus, o mesmo estava tomando muito cuidado e parou de fazer poções por um momento, queria se dedicar a sua gravidez, não queria que nada acontecesse com sua filha, afinal era sua primeira gravidez e queria que tudo desse certo e queria ir até o final da gravidez. James estava feliz de ter mais um filho. Afinal nunca teve irmãos, mas tinha considerado Sirius e Remus como seus irmãos, Remus era o velho mais de todos. Ele queria que Harry tivesse bastante irmãos, para que não ficasse sozinho no futuro, se essa guerra ainda continuar insana. Todos eles só queriam o bem do pequeno herói.

Severus a cada dia que passava ensinava algumas coisas para o pequeno Harry, queria que o menino ficasse preparado, mesmo que o menino tivesse dois anos, o menino entendia as coisas naquele momento, mas Severus sempre deixava o menino brincar, quando terminava de ensinar mesmo numa tenra idade o menino aprendia rápido e gostava imensamente de conhecer as coisas que seu pai Severus lhe ensinava.


	6. Uma surpresa louca

**Capitulo seis:**

**Uma surpresa louca**

Mesmo que Severus tenha descoberto sobre a gravidez ainda tinha algo para se resolver, eles não poderiam deixar que Dumbledore manchasse ainda mais o nome da família Potter, afinal eles são mais poderosos de todo o mundo. Quando compartilharam a notícia com os amigos todos eles ficaram chocados, porém felizes em ver que James estava sendo feliz. Mesmo no passado eles terem reprimido seus próprios sentimentos, pareciam que agora estava tudo bem entre eles.

Os dias foram se passando com muitas descobertas sobre o que acontecia em Londres, Sirius era o único que estava indo para Londres escondido para saber o que estava acontecendo. Encontrou Minerva escondido e pediu que ela pudesse manter em contatos com eles sobre algum codinome e que pudesse lhe informar de todos os passos de Dumbledore. Não admirava muito que a coragem de Minerva fosse muito além dos limites. James e seus amigos perceberam o quão horrível tudo aquilo era. Sirius tinha absolutamente certeza de que Dumbledore tinha sido possuído por um espirito maligno.

Severus por outro lado tinha suas suspeitas, mas ainda não queria compartilhar com ninguém, só queria se dedicar a sua gravidez, não queria que nada acontecesse com sua primeira filha e sinceramente ele queria um pouco de paz e ser feliz, e aproveitar o tempo que estão longe de Londres, principalmente longe da Inglaterra. James por outro lado estava feliz de que Minerva pode manter contato com eles sob um feitiço que eles compartilharam. Lily era realmente uma bruxa que tinha seus próprios defeitos, mas que tinha descoberto muitas coisas e compartilhado com seu melhor e único amigo no mundo bruxo.

Meses se passaram e Severus estava quase pronto para o trabalho de parto. Marlene e Remus foram os únicos que ajudaram no trabalho de parto, assim como James que estava apoiando Severus em seu peito e incentivando o marido a trazer a filha deles para o mundo. Já Sirius tinha ficado com as crianças no andar de baixo, imagine que James ia deixar o pulguento chegar perto de seu marido numa hora como aquela. Severus com certeza faria greve.

James esperava que tudo corresse tudo bem afinal aquela seria sua primeira filha com Severus e queria que tudo ficasse bem, afinal amava muito Severus e queria ser feliz. Logo se ouviu o choro da criança.

Marlene cortou o cordão umbilical e entregou para Remus poder limpar como tinha sido instruído pela própria Marlene três dias atrás. Logo Severus estava tomando uma poção para se recuperar das dores do parto. Remus terminou de limpar a menina e vestiu um pijama cor de rosa fino. Severus recebeu sua filha no colo com cuidado, James ficou ao lado do marido por si ele não soubesse como agir naquele momento. Os dois se deram um beijo casto, para depois olhar sua preciosa filha.

-Ela tem cara de Lys o que acha? –perguntou James olhando sua filha com carinho. Ela tinha pequenos cabelos pretos no topo.

-Lys Lily Potter? –respondeu perguntando, ele também admirava o quanto sua filha era muito parecida com James.

-Gostei. –respondeu beijando o rosto de Severus.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Nos dias que se seguiriam depois do nascimento da pequena Lys Lily, a mansão ficou em silencio quando se inteiraram que Dumbledore já tinha se movido para procurar pelo menino Potter, Minerva tinha lhes contado os planos de Dumbledore. Ele queria treinar Harry para que matasse Tom Riddle quando o mesmo voltasse, tinha se inteirado que Dumbledore também queria roubar a magia de Harry quando ele destruísse totalmente Tom.

James por outro lado ficou furioso quando ouviu, não entendia nada do que Dumbledore queria fazer com seu filho Harry, mas não deixaria que Dumbledore chegasse perto de seu filho. Severus também não deixaria que o velho caduco chegasse perto de seu filho, afinal tinha adotado Harry como seu filho também ao ficar bastante tempo com eles. Ainda não conseguiam entender o que Dumbledore queria com seus filhos, porque separa-los. É por isso que James tornou a casa completamente fora do mapa para caso Dumbledore conseguisse dar com eles.

Ele esperava que isso não acontecesse nunca, afinal Dumbledore tem agido de um modo estranho, era como se tivesse sido possuído. Perguntaria para quem sabia disso, afinal não queria tirar conclusões precipitadas. Ou acabaria ferindo alguém no processo disso não tinha dúvidas, só queria entender como age a mente desse velho caduco, não imaginava que ele fosse a vida toda, precisava falar com quem conhecia a história de Albus Dumbledore desde o começo, mas não conhecia ninguém assim. Tinha pesquisado tudo sobre Dumbledore.

Severus por outro lado queria distancia de um velho caduco como Albus Dumbledore, pois não sabia o que esse velho aprontava quando ficasse sem seu manjar por assim dizer. Ele sabia que Dumbledore no passado tinha feito com que o bruxo das trevas no passado matasse sua irmã, ainda não conseguia entender a história de Dumbledore, mas sabia que o velho caduco era bem maldoso quando lhe dava vontade disso não tinha dúvidas, afinal Ariana Dumbledore tinha um quadro em sua casa e não sabia porquê.

-Ariana era uma grande amiga de minha mãe, por isso tem seu quadro aqui. –disse James certa vez na biblioteca onde estavam.

-Perguntou a ela tudo o que Dumbledore aprontou no passado? –perguntou Severus curioso.

-Boa ideia, precisamos entender a mente desse velho caduco. –respondeu um pouco furioso.

Então naquela noite eles ouviram a história do velho Dumbledore.

_Albus Dumbledore era o mais velho da nossa família e sempre teve mais magia que seus dois irmãos. Mamãe morreu quando fiz três anos de idade, Aberforth tinha sete anos e Albus já tinha doze, lembro que quando mamãe morreu ele ficou o tempo todo ao lado do corpo dela no dia do enterro, lembro que também não deixou que ninguém tocasse nela, é como se ele tivesse roubando a magia dela mesmo morta. Quando papai morreu eu tinha acabado de ser aceita em Hogwarts e tinha caído em Ravenclaw. Dumbledore tinha começado a trabalhar em Hogwarts naquele meio tempo, era estranho ter um irmão como um professor, mas então aconteceu algo estranho com um dos alunos de Slytherin do meu ano._

_El tinha sido estuprado e morto, sua magia tinha sido completamente drenada, ninguém sabia quem tinha sido seu assassino e seu caso foi enterrado no Ministério da magia e nunca mais se falou nesse assunto em Hogwarts. Três anos depois o irmão mais novo desse garoto que foi morto entrou em Hogwarts e decidiu que ele mesmo se vingaria do assassino de seu irmão e descobriria o que tinha acontecido com ele. Eu tinha visto o menino, tinha seguido seus passos, pois também queria entender como meu melhor amigo tinha morrido. James quando ouviu melhor amigo entendeu o que estava acontecendo mais deixou que a garota contasse a sua história._

_Kieron tinha descoberto quem era o assassino de seu irmão, eu quando vi fiquei chocada, afinal era meu irmão que estava lá mexendo em algo que tinha escondido entre as paredes, aconteceu a mesma coisa com Kieron, ele foi estuprado no corredor pelo meu próprio irmão, eu vi ele retirando a magia do pequeno garoto, eu não conseguia acreditar no que eu via, era demais para mim. Era estranho ser irmão de um assassino. Fiquei me perguntando se ele não tinha matado mamãe e papai, pois em seus enterros ele ficou o tempo todo ao lado do caixão._

_Então um dia ele conheceu Gellert Grindelwald, ele tinha as mesmas ambições que Albus, nunca na minha vida me juntaria a eles. Eu morri na praia por uma briga de casal boba entre eles e sei também que ele roubou minha magia. Uma vez ouvi ele dizer que precisava da magia de diferentes bruxos de várias casas de Hogwarts, dizia que o poder magico deles faria dele o maior bruxo que já existiu, mas nem assim ele conseguiu o que queria, não se fica poderoso roubando magia de crianças. Já seu filho Senhor Potter ele nasceu com esses poderes. Sua família e a família de Lily tinha parentes distante de várias casas de Hogwarts, mas só seu filho recebeu a herança da família. Deve protege-lo se pretende que o menino conheça o castelo que foi seu lar por sete anos._

_Acredito que Dumbledore continue aterrorizando alunos em Hogwarts sem ninguém perceber, ainda não consigo entender porque ninguém conseguiu prendê-lo ou mata-lo, não é bom que deixe esse velho irmão matar crianças para roubar sua magia._

James ouviu a história completamente chocado com o que Dumbledore fez no passado. Severus a seu lado estava protegendo sua pequena Lys, nunca em sua vida ouviu uma história tão macabra quanto essa, ele queria distância de Dumbledore, nunca mandaria sua filha estudar lá e esperava que James não mandasse Harry para aquele lugar.

-Não quero que Lys estude nessa escola! –resmungou Severus de repente.

-E você acha que eu quero que Harry vá para essa escola depois de ouvir que ele, meu filho herdou os poderes de todos os fundadores? Nem louco mandaria meu filho estudar nessa escola! –respondeu se sentando ao lado do marido que estava tremendo.

-O que faremos? Temos que fazer alguma coisa com esse velho caduco. –disse Severus assustado.

-Eu não sei, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, ele vai sofrer um dia, não pretendo que meu filho conheça esse homem louco, vai lá saber o que ele tem em mente quando visse Harry. –respondeu James apertando Severus em seu abraço.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

James compartilhou a descoberta com os amigos naquela noite quando as crianças estavam dormindo. Remus quando soube, não quis deixar seu companheiro estudar nessa escola, não queria perder o menino tão cedo. Christopher entendeu, ele também não queria ser morto por Dumbledore, esse homem dava má espinha, nem queria conhecer um homem como aquele, já bastava ter sido estuprado no passado.

Sirius ficou completamente irritado de ouvir aquilo, Dumbledore era um homem muito macabro, não entendia como ninguém deu com ele no passado. Dumbledore com certeza tinha dedo na morte de seus próprios pais disso não tinha dúvidas, e ele nem queria se inteirar de que magia Dumbledore usou para drenar a magia morta dos mortos, nem queria. James por outro lado sabia qual era a magia, pois Lily não tinha lhe explicado à toa, mas ainda não entendia porque.

Lily quando também ficou inteirada do que aconteceu no passado de Dumbledore ficou completamente enjoada, afinal tinha chegado a confiar nele no passado. Lily sumiu do quadro por alguns dias, ela precisava juntar mais coisas para caso de uma possível guerra com esse velho louco, disso ninguém tinha dúvidas de que aconteceria e ela esperava que nunca chegasse a tanto, ela queria que seu filho crescesse forte e poderoso para que pudesse acabar de uma vez por todas com Dumbledore.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Harry cresceu bastante forte e quando completou quatro anos e aprendeu a ler e escrever. Severus e James resolveram dar aulas para o pequeno, queria que o menino soubesse o que encontraria lá fora. Harry tinha se inteirado por seus pais que tinha um louco querendo separa-lo de seus pais e ficou completamente irritado, ele amava seus pais. Lys também recebeu as mesmas instruções de Harry, os dois eram grandes amigos e seriam sempre juntos.

Severus estava feliz com sua nova gravidez e sabia que dessa vez era um menino, sempre quis ter um menino com James. Os dois tinham esperado três anos para poder ter mais um filho, só não contava que fosse tão inesperada a gravidez de Severus, mas ambos estavam felizes de que ao fim ia ter um terceiro filho.

Já Remus estava feliz em ter um primeiro filho com Christopher que também se via gravido de um filho seu, seu primeiro filho biológico e Gregory sabia que Remus não era seu pai biológico, mas não se importava, amava Remus como seu verdadeiro pai, assim como Christopher que ainda um menino, um menino de catorze anos e tinha aprendido muitas coisas com Remus, Severus, James e Sirius os quatros bruxos mais velhos tinham ensinado muita coisa sobre magias e feitiços. Marlene tinha ensinado sobre crianças e feitiços de cura.

Os bruxos daquela mansão estavam muito preparados para o que poderia acontecer algum dia. Harry que era um bruxo poderoso, em seu primeiro surto de magia, a casa ficou completamente no breu, mas assim que levantou as mãos e bateu uma na outra as luzes voltaram, a lareira se acendeu o som do rádio se ligou sozinho. James ficou emocionado em ver que seu filho aos quatro anos já tinha uma magia muito mais poderosa de todos dentro daquela mansão. Se prometeu que ia treinar seu filho para o bem, afinal era para isso que ele estava ali. Severus por outro lado achou o menino um tanto poderoso demais para seu gosto, mas também tinha prometido cuidar dele e treinar para pôr fim aquele caos que Dumbledore tinha criado.

Todos eles queriam o fim da guerra, ela não valia a pena ser praticada, o mundo merecia uma paz. Paz enorme. James não tinha certeza se Dumbledore tinha matado Gellert, era muito confuso a história que tinha ouvido de Dumbledore. Ele esperava que onde estivesse Lily ela pudesse entrar essas partes por completo para que pudesse entender a mente maligna de Dumbledore.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

 


	7. Anos mais tarde

**Capitulo sete:**

**Anos mais tarde**

Anos se passaram e Harry já tinha doze anos e estava estudando magia numa escola de magia na grande universidade de New Zeland, ali ninguém sabia quem era ele, afinal tinha feito glamour em seu rosto, não deixaria que ninguém soubesse quem era ele de verdade, ele fingia ser um bruxo qualquer, assim como sua irmã, fingia ser uma bruxa qualquer, ao ver que ela também representava as mesmas magias poderosas que Harry tinha, seu irmão mais novo que tinha somente cinco anos no momento, um menino chamado Henry, um menino que era uma cópia perfeita de Severus, o que assustava muito Severus, mas a diferença estava nos olhos azuis vivos do menino.

Tinham acontecido muitas coisas na mansão ao longo dos anos. Harry tinha quatro anos quando sua magia poderosa se manifestou o mesmo aconteceu com sua irmã Lys, ela também deixou a mansão na mais completa escuridão mortal. Henry que tinha cinco anos tinha manifestado uma magia muito fraca e Severus sabia que o pequeno tinha puxado a mesma quantidade de magia que ele tinha, mas esperava que seu filho não ficasse com ciúmes de seus irmãos mais velhos que um dia a magia se completaria. James amava Henry por ser quem ele era e era completamente feliz com o menino.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

James tinha aceitado um emprego no quartel de aurores de New Zeland e estava feliz que o seu esquadrão de aurores eram discretos e não comentavam nada para fora do país. Ele gostava de ser um homem invisível para o resto do mundo, pois tinha descoberto que Dumbledore ainda estava procurando por Harry Potter, ele tinha lido a carta de Minerva do que tinha acontecido em Hogwarts, ela sabia que se Harry tinha estado lá o menino provavelmente sofreria muito, afinal o professor Quirrel tinha uma alma de Voldemort no corpo.

E naquela noite James estava lendo uma carta de Minerva dizendo que a câmera secreta foi aberta e que alunos nascidos muggles, ou mestiços estavam sendo petrificados, somente uma garota foi morta e seu nome era Hermione Granger era uma garota de Griffyndor, e a melhor aluna de Hogwarts. Minerva estava chateada de que ela tinha perdido sua aluna favorita em seu segundo ano em Hogwarts. James não conseguia acreditar que uma aluna tinha sido morta em Hogwarts. Severus que tinha lido a carta logo depois, olhou para seus filhos que estava brincando com o caçula, Henry era um menino muito quieto e brincalhão, e não ligava muito ara a magia.

-Acha que Dumbledore que está fazendo essas coisas acontecer? –perguntou Severus abraçando o marido.

-Eu não sei, mas algo não cheira bem. –respondeu resmungando.

-Acha que ele vai aprontar no próximo ano? –perguntou tremendo só de pensar.

-Eu não sei, mas alguma ele vai aprontar, onde já se viu brincar com a vida das crianças e ainda retirar sua magia para si, não duvido muito que foi ele mesmo que retirou o Basilisco dessa câmera e mandou atacar os alunos mestiços. –respondeu abraçando o marido, ele não deixaria que nada acontecesse com seu marido.

-Ainda bem que não matriculamos Harry nesse lugar. Mas devemos fazer algumas coisas antes que ele comece a matar mais alunos. –disse Severus franzindo o cenho em pensamento.

-Devemos pensar bem antes de agir, afinal sabemos que Dumbledore não vai desistir de pegar a magia que Harry tem. –respondeu beijando a testa de Severus.

Harry tinha ouvido seus pais conversando e sabia que eles só queriam proteger ele e seus irmão desse homem mal que roubava magia de crianças. Não duvidava muito que ele mataria mais crianças naquele colégio onde seus pais conheceram. Harry queria poder conhecer o lugar em que seus pais conheceram, mas com esse homem sendo diretor dessa escola tinha medo de sugerir para estudar naquele lugar.

-Papai, porque não prende esse homem? –perguntou Harry indo abraçar Severus.

-Porque não temos provas contra ele Harry, eu queria muito que você pudesse conhecer esse lugar. –respondeu James colocando os cabelos grandes do filho atrás das orelhas.

-Não podemos plantar uma armadilha para ele? –perguntou travesso.

-E o que o mocinho aqui sugere? –perguntou Severus rindo feliz.

-Eu não sei. –respondeu envergonhado, não tinha pensado em nada.

James olhou atento para o filho, afinal não era uma má ideia tentar pregar uma armadilha para Dumbledore, mas só precisava de algo que realmente interessasse aquele velho caduco.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Em Hogwarts Minerva deu um jeito de sempre seguir os passos de Dumbledore sem ser descoberta, afinal sabia que o velho diretor queria grandes magias para poder dominar o mundo. Tinha pedido ajuda de um bom fantasma que nunca aparecia para ninguém e só aparecia para Minerva, afinal as duas tinha sido amigas no tempo do colégio, mas que Helena tinha morrido antes de poder se casar com o amor de sua vida, mas que ele foi morto por alguém invisível. Helena tinha sido muito útil tentando encontrar coisas que incriminasse Dumbledore em seu escritório, até os quadros ajudaram a fantasma encontrar o que precisava.

Fineus Nigellus Black um dos quadros de diretores antigos foi o que foi mais útil e disse que poderia ir para o quadro do quarto de Minerva, afinal ele conhecia as falcatruas que Dumbledore tinha cometido ao longo dos anos e tinha várias provas num lugar onde ninguém poderia entrar somente um legitimo Black e ele sabia que Sirius Black estava vivo e casado com sua namorada de colégio. Helena ficou feliz em ouvir aquilo e foi embora do escritório de Dumbledore antes que ela fosse pega em fraga.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Minerva tinha escrito uma carta para James naquela noite e a mandou rapidamente e depois foi se esconder debaixo de seu edredom para uma merecida noite de descanso. No outro lado do mundo, James estava cuidando de Henry que tinha acordado assustado e não conseguia dormir. Severus preparava uma poção de sono sem sonhos para o menino, mas a que preparava era especial para crianças menores de doze anos.

Minutos mais tarde Severus misturou a poção do filho numa mamadeira de leite para que o menino pudesse tomar sem perceber o gosto horrível. James beijou os lábios de Severus quando o outro lhe entregou a mamadeira, logo apontou para a janela onde tinha uma coruja esperando.

Severus abriu a janela e deixou a coruja entrar, colocou a coruja no poleiro para que ela pudesse descansar da viagem. Dilus sabia que esses bruxos só queriam seu bem e gostava de ser tratado por eles, a pequena coruja aceitou ficar no poleiro com a coruja fêmea de Harry, uma coruja chamada Edwiges. Dilus era um macho que respeitava a dona. Severus desatou a carta da patinha da coruja e leu.

_Prezado Srs._

_Tenho descoberto por Fineus que existe uma prova contra Dumbledore dentro do cofre da família Black e que só um legitimo herdeiro poderia acessar, fico imaginando que você poderia fazer isso por nos Sirius. Helena também descobriu uma planta na mesa do escritório de Dumbledore, ali tinha linguagem estranhas que eu acho que é parseltongue. Eu sempre soube que Dumbledore era louco, mas na ao tanto._

_Faça algo depressa antes que Hogwarts vire um cemitério de mortes de crianças. Eu estou a cada dia assustada com o que acontece dentro dessas paredes. Helena também está de olho em Dumbledore e ela sempre diz que Dumbledore vai para o mesmo lugar de sempre. O banheiro desativado do segundo andar, esse é o banheiro que Murta que Geme foi morta._

_Espero que vocês consigam essas provas que Fineus deixou para nos ajudar a ter um pouco de paz, pois merecemos coisas melhores nesses momentos. Uma grande boa sorte para a sua jornada._

_Minerva McGonagall._

-Caramba! –resmungou Severus depois de terminar de ler a carta.

-Avisaremos Sirius e partiremos amanhã na primeira hora para o banco de Londres, iremos disfarçados, não fique assustado, mas agora vamos dormir. –respondeu colocando a mamadeira vazia na pia.

-Sim, mas isso não faz que eu fique assustado menos. Esse Dumbledore é uma pessoa muito cruel, nunca em minha pensei que ele fosse esse tipo de pessoa. Minha mãe costumava dizer que Dumbledore era um velhinho gentil que gostava de ajudar todo mundo. Será que ela se enganou? –perguntou abrindo a porta do quarto, eles não deixariam Henry dormir sozinho naquela noite.

-Eu não sei, mas de uma coisa sabemos, vãos acabar com as loucuras que Dumbledore apronta, afinal ele não pode continuar roubando magia de crianças poderosas para si. Afinal o que ele quer com tanto poder se não vai usar? –perguntou colocando o menino no meio da cama e se deitando ao lado dele.

-Eu não sei, é como se ele quisesse fazer alguma coisa. –respondeu franzindo o cenho.

-Vamos descobrir cedo ou tarde! –disse beijando a testa do marido e fechou os olhos para uma merecida noite de descanso.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-


	8. Não aprendi a dizer Adeus

 

**Capitulo oito:**

**Não aprendi a dizer Adeus**

Logo na manhã seguinte James e Sirius foram disfarçado para o banco de Londres, ali o duende que tomava conta das contas Black entendeu que Sirius não queria ser descoberto, afinal Minerva tinha mandado uma carta avisando o duende que Sirius viria para recuperar algo em seu cofre familiar e que ele não poderia ser descoberto, porque aquilo que acontecia era de vida e morte, o duende nunca pensou que aquilo fosse ser muito mais sério, mas decidiu ficar na dele, afinal nunca se metia nas contas de seus clientes. Logo eles estavam descendo pelo carrinho até o cofre de Fineus. Sirius nunca imaginou que fosse encontrar montanhas de dinheiro, logo ele e James foram em busca de uma caixa dourada com uma letra FB. A chave para essa pequena caixa dourada era o sangue Black dado por vontade própria e não a força.

Sirius e James logo decidiram pegar aquela caixa dourada e sumir do mapa de Londres, não podia demorar demasiado naquela cidade e sempre ficaram alertas ao seu redor quando desapareceu para sumir e voltar para sua verdadeira casa. Severus estava andando em círculos assustado, quando ouviu a lareira, viu James e Sirius saindo.

-Como foi? Tudo bem? –perguntou Severus curioso com a jornada do marido.

-Tudo bem, correu tudo bem, conseguimos encontrar. –respondeu beijando os lábios do marido com carinho, fazendo com que ele se acalmasse.

-Bem vamos logo ver o que é isso que foi nos deixado? –perguntou Sirius curioso, abrindo a caixa com seu sangue.

Ali dentro da caixa tinha papeis empoeirados, algumas fotos. Severus pegou um papel e começou a ler:

_Dumbledore sempre foi um velho caduco, eu vi o que ele tinha feito com meu único filho, filho esse que eu não pude assumir, afinal a mãe do mesmo era uma muggle, mas ele tinha sido um garoto poderoso. Quando ele entrou em Hogwarts fiquei maravilhado em ver que o menino era fiel a mim, seu nome era Felix, tinha caído na casa de Gryffindor. Estudou seus sete anos normalmente, mas seu último ano foi o que mais me chocou, ele ficou poderoso e enfrentou uns garotos de Slytherin sozinho, afinal ele não tinha amigos em sua própria casa, mas Dumbledore tinha que ter visto o que tinha acontecido naquela noite? Ter presenciado a poderosa magia de Felix? Porque teve que se meter no meio? Depois que Felix derrotou os três Slytherin eu vi Dumbledore levando meu filho para uma sala deserta, vi ele estuprando o meu filho e eu não pude fazer nada, estive congelado só de ver como aquele velho pervertido estuprava meu filho, vi como ele fazia um movimento brusco com sua varinha, vi como ele ainda dominava meu filho, vi como a magia de meu filho entrava pelo seu pênis conectado com meu filho. Nunca pensei que aquele Dumbledore usaria aquela magia macabra para roubar a magia poderosa de Felix só num ato de estupro. Essa magia era chamada killer Life Magic por alguma razão, eu nunca pensei que um homem poderoso como era Dumbledore usasse uma magia macabra como aquela._

Severus largou o papel depois de ter lido aquilo, ele tinha ouvido falar naquela magia quando estava atado ao Lord das Trevas, mas o mesmo nunca pensou em usar aquela magia, pois a cada vez que o tempo passava a magia deixava o corpo de quem roubou, ninguém poderia a magia dos outros em seu corpo, afinal não lhe pertencia, a cada magia que nasce ela tem uma assinatura mágica. Severus tinha certeza de que quando Dumbledore morresse a magia ia voltar para os corpos de seus donos, mesmo que estavam mortos elas voltavam para seu lugar de direito, onde lhe pertencia. James entendeu que Severus conhecia aquela magia.

-Conhece essa magia? –perguntou com cuidado, não queria machucar o marido com algo que o mesmo parou de mexer.

-Voldemort uma vez disse que essa magia um dia voltaria para o dono. A cada magia que Dumbledore roubou uma delas um dia vai se rebelar e o matar e depois todas as magias roubadas voltaram para seus donos de direito. –respondeu abraçando o marido, aquilo era completamente medonho.

-Hum. Será que ele consegue roubar a minha magia? –perguntou Harry entrando na cozinha onde os adultos estavam conversando.

-O que está querendo chegar com isso Harry!? –perguntou James não gostando daquela pergunta.

-Eu duvido muito que ele vai conseguir dominar a minha magia tão rápida, só não gostei da parte que ele estupra. –respondeu Harry indo abraçar Severus.

Remus olhou atento para aquilo, afinal tinha algo de bom naquela pergunta de Harry, afinal será mesmo que Dumbledore conseguiria dominar a magia totalmente poderosa de Harry? Ninguém sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, nem mesmo Lily poderia responder afinal ela estava sumida desde que Henry nasceu. Severus também ficou curioso com aquilo, ele também queria saber se Dumbledore era capaz de dominar a magia poderosa de Harry.

-É mesmo Harry, mas não chegaremos a esse tanto, ainda queremos te manter a salvo…

-Eu sugiro que leve Harry nessa batalha, Dumbledore nunca poderia dominar a magia dele. –disse uma voz num quadro.

-Lily! É seu filho! –exclamou James chocado com que ouvia.

-Sim, mas Harry é mais poderoso que Dumbledore e Voldemort juntos. Dumbledore morreria se tentasse roubar a magia de Merlin de Harry. Descobri na minha jornada que sou descendente de Merlin. –respondeu Lily.

-Wow. –disse Harry, ele amava aquela mulher que era sua mãe.

James, Sirius, Remus e Severus ficaram boquiabertos ao ouvir aquilo, eles nunca se imaginaram que Lily Evans fosse ser descendente direta de Merlin, era surreal demais para ser verdade. Severus logo entendeu o caso da irmã de Lily na infância. Petúnia Evans tinha magia, mas como Lily era a mais bela das filhas foi a mais amada na família Evans, com um tempo a magia de Petúnia foi se perdendo, descendente de Merlin ou não, Merlin não gostava de pessoas invejosas, que pensavam maldades.

-É por isso que sua irmã agia daquele jeito, você era a ruiva mais bonita naquele bairro Lily. –disse Severus sorrindo feliz.

-Pode ter certeza! Petúnia era uma vaca que achava que o mundo girava ao seu redor, pena que ela perdeu sua magia por egoísmo. Descobri outros parentes que perdeu a magia por egoísmo, por pensar maldades. Merlin só pensava no bem da humanidade. E James querido eu poderia ter sobrevivido ao feitiço mortal daquele louco, mas achei e quis dar espaço para que você pudesse cuidar de Sev, você fez mais que isso, construiu uma família linda com ele. –respondeu Lily feliz de suas atitudes.

-Não sabia que você pensava assim de sua irmã! Mas pensando bem ela era uma vaca completa, metida a besta e devia ter sido internada no hospício…

-E ela foi, seu filho Dudley herdou a magia e está em Hogwarts, adivinha onde ele caiu? –interrompeu perguntando.

-Não me diga que o filho daquela louca é um Slytherin! –resmungou Severus assustado demais com aquilo.

-Nada disso! Ele caiu em Ravenclaw! Aquele garoto não é nada inteligente, em suas férias de verão ele gosta de bater nos vizinhos de seu bairro e Petúnia foi internada no hospício porque dizia que seu filho vivia fazendo mágica em sua casa. Vernon Dursley até sofreu um acidente de carro por causa disso, está internado em coma desde então. –respondeu Lily.

-Eu tenho um primo babaca então? –perguntou Harry curioso, ele não queria ser parte daquela gente, não mesmo.

-Desconsidere isso, não deixarei que você seja primo desse brutamonte! –resmungou Severus abraçando ao menino que riu feliz, afinal amava seu pai Sev.

-Francamente! O que mais descobriu nessa viagem? –perguntou Remus interessado nas descobertas de Lily.

-Voldemort criou sete horcruxes e as espalhou por perto e Dumbledore sabe, mas não quer destruir isso. –respondeu franzindo o cenho.

Lily tinha ouvido muitas coisas a respeito do que Dumbledore não fazia para proteger o mundo e muita gente reclamava do velho, dizendo que ele não tinha direito de continuar sendo chefe do membro do wizegamout, era estranho ser chefe e não fazer nada. Também tinha descoberto que Dumbledore já foi cogitado para ser ministro, mas decidiu ser diretor de colégio de Hogwarts porque ganhava mais dinheiro. Realmente Dumbledore era louco por dinheiro, mas graças a seu irmão mais velho que ninguém conhecia, impedia Dumbledore de mexer na própria fortuna, sabendo que seu irmão acabaria com a fortuna da família junto.

James, Sirius e Remus engoliram em seco quando ouviu sobre as chamadas horcruxes e ainda mais descobrir que Dumbledore não vai fazer nada para destrui-las era o cumulo. Estava parecendo que Dumbledore queria que o mundo fosse destruído e tinha certeza de que no final ele jogaria a culpa em seu filho. James não deixaria que Dumbledore destruísse a reputação de sua família, sabia que estava na hora de começar a agir, mas daquela vez ele protegeria seu filho dos dois. Mas primeiro começaria a lidar com as horcruxes para que ninguém pudesse ressuscitar aquele assassino de sangue frio.

Severus conhecia as chamadas horcruxes mais nunca tinha ouvido seu Lord dizer a ele, agora entendia, ele só tinha confiado os objetos para os sangues puros.

-Você vai estar por perto Lily? –perguntou Severus curioso.

-Sim. –respondeu olhando seu amigo de infância.

-Já que vocês são aurores, pediria que conferisse o cofre de Bellatrix, ela recebeu uma taça que pertenceu a uma família de sobrenome Smith. A taça de Hufflepuff, tem um texugo nela. Lucius Malfoy recebeu um diário e tenho certeza que ele escondeu em sua mansão. –respondeu Severus.

-São sete Sev, sabe onde esta as outras? –perguntou James curioso, já conjurando um pergaminho e anotando os locais e o nome do objeto.

-Uma das horcruxes eu me lembro que era um medalhão com um S em formato de cobra…

-Essa eu vi no quarto de Regulus! –exclamou Sirius chocado ao se lembrar daquilo.

-Uma outra era uma tiara que ele disse que deixaria num quarto em Hogwarts. E depois tem um anel da família Gaunt que deve estar na mansão da família Gaunt. –respondeu vendo seu marido anotar no pergaminho.

-Falta mais duas. –disse Sirius atento no papel.

-A sexta é uma cobra grande que está na Albânia. –disse Lily.

-E a última? –perguntou Severus curioso, ele só tinha conhecimento de cinco.

-A sétima é Harry. –disse Lily olhando Harry que estava abraçado a Severus e olhava atento ao pergaminho que seu pai escrevia.

-Não pode estar falando sério! –disse James chocado olhando para seu filho.

-A única coisa que você precisa fazer para destruir a alma de Voldemort que está em Harry é veneno…

-Não será necessário. –disse Harry olhando sua mãe do quadro.

-O que quer dizer? –perguntou James e Lily sem entender.

-Lembra daquele dia que fiquei muito doente e essa cicatriz feia estava doendo? Papai Sev me deu um remédio poderoso, nele tinha um ingrediente poderoso que removia qualquer coisa macabra que eu tinha no corpo. Antes eu falava com as cobras papai, não falo mais. Não consigo mais entender a amiga que fiz com celeste. –respondeu se escondendo no ombro de Severus.

-Wow, filho fico feliz que não teremos que usar veneno para matar a alma de Voldemort. Só queremos seu bem pequeno. –respondeu James abraçando seu filho com Severus.

-Te amo papai. –disse Harry abraçando seu pai apertado.

-Bom, pelo menos temos seis horcruxes para destruir. –disse James não anotando o nome de Harry, aquele papel poderia cair em mãos erradas.

-James, se você for destruir o anel de Gaunt, não o toque. Voldemort colocou uma magia tão negra que você morreria em segundos, não quero ficar sem você. –disse Severus se levantando e encarando o marido que tanto amava.

-Uau, aposto que todas as horcruxes tem magia poderosas protegendo e sabendo que não devemos tocar em nada do que aquele louco criou não é mesmo. –respondeu sorrindo, abraçou o marido apertado, também não queria perder ao moreno que amava.

-Então acho que devemos cuidar das horcruxes de Voldemort certo, depois lidaremos com Dumbledore. –disse Remus já conjurando um mapa para pesquisar por Gaunt.

Severus sabia que ficaria para trás com Marlene cuidando das crianças, ele queria que tudo aquilo acabasse de uma vez, queria poder voltar a Londres, queria poder ter paz novamente. Marlene também soube que ficaria para trás, afinal precisava cuidar dos filhos, era difícil ter que lidar com aqueles diabinhos chamado de filhos. Christopher ainda cuidava de sua segunda gravidez e já estava no estágio final e ele queria que o garoto ficasse feliz. Marlene tinha dois filhos Eros o mais velho e Seth dois anos depois de Eros. Severus tinha três filhos para cuidar. Harry, Lys e Henry.

Severus decidiu que prepararia poções de cura para que Remus, Sirius e James levassem em sua jornada.

-Tem veneno de que? –perguntou Lily.

-Porque? –perguntou James confuso.

-Para destruir uma horcruxe é preciso de veneno. –respondeu Lily.

-Hum, acho que tenho veneno de cobra e acromântula. –respondeu Severus fazendo nota mental para vasculhar a prateleira.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Dias depois eles começaram a sair em busca dessas horcruxes para acabar de uma vez com Voldemort, eles queriam paz, estava cansado das coisas que aconteciam e queria descansar, ver seus filhos crescendo e se tornando poderosos. Harry era o filho mais velho que tinha ali, com doze anos e logo depois vinha Seth que completaria onze anos, assim como Lys e Gregory. Eros tinha oito anos e Henry quatro anos, prestes a completar cinco anos e Christopher estava grávido de seu segundo filho. E os adultos já tinham 33 anos e Christopher já tinha completado vinte e dois anos e tinha estudado bastante feitiços com Remus e Severus.

Para a sorte de Remus no país da Nova Zelândia eles não tinha restrição para lobisomens e ele tinha um emprego muito melhor do que poderia um dia arranjar e era um auror junto dos amigos e cada três dias do mês eles ficavam numa floresta fechada do quartel para que eles pudessem passar suas noites de lua cheia. Desde aquele dia na Nova Zelândia Remus se tornou um lobisomem registrado e certificado em todo o território bruxo, assim ele não precisaria continuar se escondendo. E Christopher tinha se tornado um historiador e sempre contava histórias de ficção quando algo vinha a sua mente.

E naqueles dias James, Sirius e Remus já tinha destruído a cobra que foi a mais difícil de achar, mas eles mataram todas as cobras que tinha encontrado na floresta da Albânia até que descobriram que a cobra certa era a píton gigante que tinha ali, eles tinham ouvido os gritos de dor de Voldemort depois que tinha sido destruído. Depois eles tinham ido para Little Hangleton onde morava a família Gaunt e Riddle. Ali eles encontraram o anel no meio da mansão em cima de uma mesa velha. Remus derramou o veneno e se afastou, viu como o anel derretia só ficando a pedra do anel, que Remus resolveu envolver em um pano grosso, não tocaria naquilo antes de saber o que era.

Depois disso eles resolveram voltar para casa para que pudesse descansar um pouco do dia agitado. Chegando em casa James riscou da lista de horcruxes a cobra e o anel, ficando somente mais quatro para destruir. James preferiu ficar deitado no quarto dormindo um pouco enquanto Severus estava fazendo uma poção para Christopher o parto do mesmo se adiantou demais e Remus estava completamente assustado, porem feliz de que conheceria seu filho naquele dia.

Marlene já estava fazendo o parto do jovem, Remus estava apoiando Chris em seu peito para que ele pudesse empurrar sem se machucar. Severus entrou entregando a poção para o garoto que bebeu tudo de uma vez e logo começou a puxar. Severus preparou uma toalha aquecida quando viu que o bebê saia. O menino gritou a pleno pulmões. Severus pegou o menino e logo foi verificando se ele tinha alguma coisa de errado para gritar daquele jeito. Marlene fechou o canal de parto o quanto antes. Ajudou Severus a limpar o pequeno bebê, era um menino tão idêntico a Remus e Christopher ao mesmo tempo, os olhos do menino era de um azul tão intensos. O menino não tinha nada errado, mas uns pulmões fortes!

Severus entregou o menino vestido para Christopher que estava ainda apoiado em Remus e cansado, mas feliz de ver que seu filho nasceu são pelo menos. Remus beijou a testa suada de Christopher feliz por ter ganhado um filho lindo, admirava a beleza do garotinho, era estranho o menino ter herdado as características do dois e se parecer com seus dois pais ao mesmo tempo, era dois em um.

-Ele não herdou sua doença, mas tem uns pulmões tão fortes que acho que é capaz de acordar todo mundo na casa à noite. –disse Severus sorrindo com desdém, mas estava feliz pelo lupino.

-Oras, ele vai ser um menino muito amado. Qual vai ser o nome dele Chris? –perguntou Remus acariciando o rostinho rosado de seu primeiro filho biológico.

-Que tal o nome Stephen John? –respondeu olhando para o menino, aquele intenso olho azul do menino lhe fascinava.

-Gostei do nome. –disse Severus.

-Concordo é um nome poderoso para esse garotinho lindo. –respondeu Remus beijando o rosto de Christopher.

Depois do nascimento de Stephen John, Remus, James e Sirius voltaram para sua jornada e dessa vez eles foram para o banco de Londres novamente disfarçados, destruíram a taça de texugo no cofre de Bellatrix. Depois Sirius entrou sozinho na mansão de Lucius Malfoy, encontrou o diário de Voldemort em cima da mesa de Lucius, como estava de luva de couro o pegou, não queria acordar a casa naquele horário da noite, substituiu por uma caderneta preta qualquer e foi embora da mansão. Já longe da mansão o destruiu com o veneno.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

 


	9. A batalha de Hogwarts

**Capítulo nove:**

**A batalha de Hogwarts**

Desde que Stephen John nasceu, os adultos da casa começaram a treinar para uma possível batalha, eles estavam felizes de que as horcruxes estavam quase todas destruídas, eles não queriam ter que correr atrás de coisas horríveis, eles só queriam ficar juntos, unidos em famílias. Nenhum deles queriam ficar longe de ninguém, todos eles queriam que a guerra acabasse de uma vez por todas. Faltavam somente mais quatro para terminar tudo aquilo de uma boa vez, eles esperavam que tudo corresse bem, eles não mereciam ficar vivendo uma guerra.

Uma semana se passou desde que Stephen John nasceu, eles tinham ficado por perto de sua família para que todos ficassem bem. Severus estava nervoso ele não queria deixar seu marido voltar a caçar horcruxe, mas ele estava feliz de que logo tudo aquilo estaria de volta ao normal, eles esperavam que o bruxo das trevas partisse quando todas as horcruxes estivessem destruídas.

Severus é claro evitou fazer amor com o marido naqueles momentos, ele queria que a guerra acabasse de uma boa vez para que pudesse aumentar mais sua família, e ainda mais ter certeza de que seus filhos tenha uma boa vida longe de perigos. Ele queria que sua família estivesse bem e então naquele momento ele preparou um monte de poções de reabastecimento de sangue, fortalecedores, anti-maldições e anti-venenos, ele simplesmente elaborou variadas poções não sabendo como seria aquela maldita guerra.

James sabia que seu marido só estava um pouco aflito para quando tudo aquilo realmente começasse de vez, ele só queria poder cuidar de seu marido e filhos longe daquela maldita guerra, mas tinha um momento ou outro que ele precisava de muitas coisas para que aquilo realmente desse certo. Em um dado momento Harry também começou a treinar duelo com seus pais, pois ambos queriam que Harry ao menos soubesse se defender, eles não queriam imaginar um horror com nenhum deles, mas Harry era um bruxo poderoso e ser descendentes de todas as casas de Hogwarts e também sendo descendente direto de Merlin.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Remus era outro que estava se preparando bem para a guerra, ele estava feliz de que era um homem casado e que tinha dois filhos, ele tinha adorado ser pai e ele queria que aquela guerra acabasse o quanto antes, porque queria poder andar livremente com o marido pela Londres, queria poder ter uma casa para sua família em sua cidade natal. Mas se aquela guerra for de mal a pior do que já era, ele preferia continuar morando naquela mansão com os Potters, ele sabia que seus amigos queriam que ele fosse feliz.

Christopher não sabia se iria gostar de voltar a Londres sabendo que tinha um homem louco que roubava a magia das crianças, ele não queria imaginar como era viver naquilo, mas daquela vez ele também era adulto e tinha descoberto que tinha uma magia muito poderosa, afinal era um homem do reino da França, ele não tinha ideia o que aquilo queria dizer, mas estava feliz em saber que ele era um bruxo poderoso em sua terra natal. Ele estava feliz também em saber que seu primeiro filho biológico com o homem que amava também tinha herdado aquela magia forte.

Stephen John manifestou sua magia logo depois de ter mamado seu leite no mamilo de seu pai Christopher. O menino tinha feito que a luz do quarto onde ele estava diminuísse de intensidade quando foi colocado no berço, Remus tinha ficado comovido com a magia que seu filho transmitia naquele momento, ele jamais pensou que seu filho fosse ser poderoso logo depois de nascer, mas já o amava demais.

Eles é claro esperavam que o menino fosse feliz em seus anos e que soubesse a diferencia entre o amor e o ódio, entre o bem e o mal, ele queria que o menino em questão nunca se metesse com pessoas maldosas, ele queria que o menino soubesse as coisas macabras que perambulavam pelo mundo, ele queria que o menino soubesse as coisas que as pessoas faziam a torto e direito sem pensar nas consequências de seus atos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Até mesmo Sirius estava se preparando para uma guerra que não queria participar, não tinha cabimento, mas se queria proteger seus filhos e esposa teria que participar e mesmo treinar, ele não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com nenhum de seus filhos ou esposa, ele queria que eles pudesse sobreviver e poder contar a história de como tudo aquilo ocorreu, ele queria que sua esposa pudesse contar para o mundo a respeito de Dumbledore, ele queria que ela fosse a chave daquela revelação, ele não tinha certeza se poderia arcar com aquilo.

Marlene era uma mulher forte, ela tinha escrito um testamento para caso eles falharem em matar Voldemort ou Dumbledore, eles não tinham plena certeza de mais nada, mas eles queriam que tudo aquilo fosse terminado o quanto antes para que pudessem ficar na paz, poder andar nas ruas sem ter que olhar por seus ombros atrás de intrusos. Eles não negavam que tinha medo do que poderiam acontecer daquele momento em diante.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

E então eles tinham encontrado mais duas horcruxes fora do alcance de Dumbledore e Voldemort, Severus tinha ficado aliviado quando seu marido, Sirius e Remus voltaram para casa inteiros depois de um dia disfarçados na Inglaterra. E naquela noite Minerva tinha lhe mandado uma carta dizendo que tinha ouvido Dumbledore dizer que Voldemort estava prestes a atacar o colégio depois do fim do prazo de aulas naquele fim de semana. Naquela noite Severus não deixou que James saísse da cama, ele precisava ficar um tempo abraçado ao homem que tinha aprendido a amar com loucura.

James naquela noite não reclamou, ele estava feliz de que Severus estava querendo que ele ficasse um pouco com a família antes de realmente voltarem para Londres onde ele tinha certeza de que tudo poderia se perder, ele não queria perder o homem que amava, nunca. Tinha passado onze anos casado com Severus, ele não queria perder aquilo de jeito nenhum, ele queria envelhecer com Severus até seus últimos dias de vida.

Severus por outro lado tinha uma prateleira enorme cheio de poções que um dia ele tinha certeza de que iria acabar usando e daquela vez ele queria que tudo aquilo fosse terminado para sempre, ele queria um momento de paz com sua família que um dia ele achava que nunca poderia nascer, ele amava James, amava ter Lys e Henry, amava ser pai de Harry, o garoto tinha lhe ensinado tantas coisas quando era somente um garotinho pequeno e naquela idade de doze anos já se mostrava um menino inteligente e poderoso.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

No dia seguinte James se preparava para ir para uma mata na Albânia procurar por uma cobra louca, Merlin que cuidasse disso, ele queria ficar o tempo todo com a família, mas daquela vez ele precisava terminar tudo de uma boa vez, já queria voltar a ficar com Severus, que tinha dado um tempo na cama, mas ele estava feliz com aquilo, afinal ele não queria acabar engravidando Severus novamente, não naquele momento que estavam prestes a terminar tudo.  Depois de ter matado a cobra assassina, ele nunca imaginou encontrar a cobra comendo um homem que vivia na aldeia onde tinha sido encontrada. Ficou completamente estupefato com o que via, então viu Sirius matando a cobra quando ele simplesmente estava congelado de medo no chão.

–Algo errado James? –perguntou Remus que estava ao seu lado olhando Sirius carbonizar a cobra assassina.

–S-sim é que eu jamais pensei que a cobra dele pudesse comer um humano! –resmungou ainda tremendo de susto.

–Tudo bem, vamos para casa. –disse Sirius assim que a cobra já não existia mais.

James concordou, ele jamais quereria ver aquela cobra de novo, ele não queria lembrar dos gritos de dor de uma cobra, ele esperava que seu marido conseguisse uma poção para esquecer aquelas coisas macabras, naquele momento ele se sentia um medroso, ele realmente jamais pensou que um dia pudesse ver algo como aquilo, ele estava feliz de que seus amigos não tiraram sarro dele sobre aquilo, pois percebia que Remus e Sirius também sentia a mesma coisa que ele naquele momento.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Então naquele fim de semana todos eles se preparam para a batalha de hogwarts. Christopher e Marlene decidiram ficar com as crianças, só Harry foi permitido ir, porque ele queria acabar com tudo aquilo ele mesmo, e sabendo que Dumbledore fez uma profecia dele e divulgou para o mundo no passado, ele queria estar lá para provar ao mundo que ele era mais poderoso que Dumbledore e Voldemort juntos. Eles também queriam saber quem tinha trazido Voldemort a vida, sendo que ele tinha morrido naquela noite de halloween onze anos atrás. Severus ajudou Harry a se equipar com as vestes bruxas poderosas, roupas essas que tinha escudos defensivos, para Severus ele queria que o menino tomasse cuidado, porque apesar de não ser seu filho biológico ele considerava como um e não queria perder aquele menino que tinha ensinado a querer viver.

–Promete que vai tomar cuidado Harry? –perguntou assim que terminou de ajustar as roupas do garoto, roupas de batalha que o menino não sabia onde por.

–Prometo papai. –respondeu abraçando Severus apertado.

Severus abraçou Harry apertado também, ele amava aquele menino, ele não se importava de que Harry era filho de sua amiga, ele amava aquela criança acima de tudo o que um dia lhe disseram que nunca teria, mas aquele menino fez com que as coisas fosse melhores e estava feliz com aquilo que tinha, ele esperava que aquela guerra insana terminasse o mais rápido possível para que ele pudesse voltar a ficar agarrado ao marido, marido esse que jamais pensou que fosse ter um dia, mas ali, ele estava feliz com o que estava tendo.

James entrou no quarto de seu filho mais velho para saber o que estava acontecendo e viu que seu marido estava abraçando seu filho apertado, sorriu para a cena, ele sabia que Severus se sentiu ligado a Harry desde que começaram a viver juntos. Ele sabia que Harry estava feliz em ser filho mais velho para Severus, ele sabia que seu filho jamais machucaria os sentimentos de Severus, ele sabia que Harry amava muito Severus, por ter sido ele que tinha ensinado muitas coisas para ele, estava feliz de que Harry mesmo com doze anos estava bem que Severus fosse seu pai e mãe de seus irmãos.

–Estamos prontos para deixar. –disse James abraçando o marido e filho juntos.

Harry assentiu um pouco assustado, ele sabia que ele conseguiria acabar tudo aquilo o mais rápido possível, ele não queria prolongar aquela guerra mais do que já estava, ele queria poder voltar para suas aulas na escola de magia Zelândia. Ele nunca queria ter que entrar mais tempo naquela escola de magia de hogwarts, seus pais poderiam ter estudado lá, mas desde que se inteirou que o diretor Dumbledore estava querendo separar de seu pai que tinha sobrevivido a primeira guerra por não ter estado na casa naquela noite, ele jamais perdoaria Dumbledore se o mesmo tivesse conseguido separar eles no passado.

Naquela noite ele queria que a guerra enfim fosse enterrada para sempre e que ninguém mais se metesse com ele e com sua família, ele era um descendente de Merlin ele poderia ditar as novas ordens no mundo bruxo, desde que não existia mais ninguém direto de Merlin, ele estava feliz de que ele era o único e seria a melhor coisa que ele queria fazer depois que tudo aquilo estivesse terminado, ele não queria esperar mais nenhum minuto a mais.

–Estou pronto para colocar ordem no mundo pai. –disse Harry entre seus pais.

–Estaremos com você Harry, mas quero que tome todos os cuidados possíveis. É claro que Severus está carregando os kits de socorro com ele, mas quero que você fique com alguns, caso algo te aconteça, tudo bem? –respondeu James bagunçando o cabelo de Harry com carinho, ele amava seu filho mais ainda, ele estava feliz de que seu filho mais velho sabia o que fazer naquele momento.

Severus entregou uma pequena caixinha onde continha poções de todos os tipos. Harry conhecia todos eles, sabendo que seu pai Severus não gostava de ninguém que odiava poções por perto, mas Harry tinha amado poções desde o momento que descobriu para o que elas serviam, ele sempre quis aprender a criar poções e sempre estava com seu pai Severus estudando. James ficou indignado no começo, mas depois percebeu que seu filho se divertia e sempre tinha ótimas ideias para uma melhoria na cura.

Harry guardou a pequena caixinha no bolso interno de sua jaqueta, jaqueta que usava debaixo das vestes de batalha. Se abraçaram mais uma vez e então foram se despedir de Christopher e Marlene que ficariam em casa com as crianças menores. Remus ainda estava abraçado ao marido e filhos, ele esperava poder voltar para casa rapidamente, para que pudesse passar o resto de seus dias com eles. Estava feliz de que tinha um filho biológico e outro que amava com loucura.

Sirius apertou sua espoa num abraço de urso, ele não tinha certeza se sobreviveria aquela batalha, mas ele estava feliz de que tinha escrito um testamento que tinha deixado com Marlene, ele queria que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa para que Dumbledore fosse destituído de seu cargo em hogwarts, aquele homem era completamente insano, não podia continuar roubando a magia das crianças daquele jeito. Beijou seus filhos, pediu para que eles protegessem sua mãe, os garotos é claro apertou o pai num abraço apertado.

Harry se despediu de sua irmã que também era uma garota poderosa, ele sabia que ela protegeria seu irmão pequeno, Henry tinha ficado grudado na perna de Harry enquanto ele se despedia, logo Harry se ajoelhou e abraçou o menininho que tinha magia fraca, ele quando voltasse daquela guerra insana, ele queria voltar para o laboratório e ajudar seu pai Severus a encontrar a cura para o menino, ele não queria que no futuro o pequeno ficasse com inveja, ele tinha certeza de que o menino estava empurrado por ter sido um menino fraco de magia.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Eles chegaram a hogwarts quando a guerra já era insana, Harry correu para um lado ajudar crianças a se esconder, ele não queria que nenhuma daquelas crianças morresse por descuido. Severus seguiu Harry, ele não queria perder o menino de vista, não naquele momento. Ele ajudou Harry a proteger as crianças daquele lado. James e Sirius foram para o outro lado proteger as outras crianças que corriam para uma passagem secreta para se proteger. Remus foi por trás do castelo, ali ele protegeu as crianças que fugiam dos comensais da morte. Nocauteou alguns deles e prendeu numa corda que só obedecia ao comando dele.

Harry correu para dentro do castelo quando sentiu o chão estremecer, alguma coisa tinha acontecido naquele momento, mas depois ele sentiu a magia do castelo lhe acolhendo, acolhendo o herdeiro do castelo, ele estava feliz de qualquer modo, os bruxos das trevas que acompanhava Voldemort estavam todos no chão sofrendo de agonia, Severus foi atrás de Harry atento para todos os lados, alguns comensais da morte tinham visto que ele era o único que andava livremente sem ser machucado. Para eles é como se o mesmo estivesse seguindo os passos de Harry Potter.

–TRAIDOR! –gritou uma voz que Severus reconheceu sendo como a voz de Bellatrix Lestrange, ele sempre odiou essa mulher.

–Calada, meu pai é muito melhor que vocês! –resmungou Harry irritado com o que aquela mulher tinha dito sobre seu pai. Harry sabia que Severus era um antigo comensal da morte no passado, mas que ele agora era seu pai e um homem muito carinhoso que sempre se preocupava com ele não importava o que.

Harry não deixaria que ninguém machucasse os sentimentos de seu pai Severus, ele amava o que o homem tinha feito no passado para poder se proteger de todos eles, ele nunca pensou que Severus tinha sofrido muito na escola. Ele tinha entendido a dor de Severus quando ouviu a história dele por ele e Lily. Severus sorriu diabólico para a mulher que ainda sofria pela agonia, ele ainda não sabia o que estava acontecendo aos soldados de Voldemort, mas ficou feliz de que nenhum deles puderam se mexer para atacar Harry.

Então no grande salão Harry presenciou a luta ferrenha de Voldemort e Dumbledore, ele queria ver o que o velho diretor era capaz de fazer, se sentou num dos bancos que tinha estado no canto da parede. Severus sentou ao lado de Harry, sabendo que o garoto queria estudar as manobras dos dois homens que duelavam.

Logo viram que Dumbledore sofria com um feitiço totalmente escuro de Voldemort. Harry desejou que Voldemort acabasse logo com aquele bruxo macabro que hogwarts teve como diretor, daquela vez ele queria que o mundo ficasse completamente em paz, ele jamais colocaria um bruxo com intenções ruins como diretor de hogwarts.

–Agora é minha vez de entrar na briga pai, quero que fique e na parede. –disse Harry saindo correndo em direção ao bruxo das trevas.

Dumbledore estava no chão sofrendo de agonia porque Harry se meteu na briga, ele queria que o diretor sofresse um pouco, ele queria que o homem soubesse que ele era um garoto muito mais poderoso que ele e que poderia cuidar de si mesmo sozinho e que não queria nada vindo dele. Logo os bruxos do bem viam a luta ferrenha entre Voldemort e Harry, ninguém acreditava que uma criança como Harry sabia de tantos feitiços desse jeito. James ficou ao lado de Severus quando o outro não saiu de perto da parede.

–Porque está aqui? –perguntou James entrelaçando os dedos de Severus com os seus.

–Nosso filho pediu, ele não quer distração. –respondeu apertando a mão entrelaçada de James, ele estava feliz que seu marido estava bem.

–Oh bem. –resmungou e olhou para o jovem bruxo lutando com o bruxo das trevas como um profissional.

Então eles ouviram o grito de Dumbledore, a agonia que ele estava sofrendo pela magia de Harry tinha feito com que ele sucumbisse e então todos viram que a magia que Dumbledore tinha roubado de várias crianças ao longo dos anos foram saindo de seu corpo e voltando ao seu lugar de direito. Nenhum dos aurores entenderam o que aquilo significava. Voldemort olhava tudo aquilo sem entender, até que sentiu uma pequena parcela daquela magia que saia de Dumbledore entrar dentro de si, ele jamais pensou que pudesse se lembrar das coisas que tinha sentido no passado. Mas no minuto seguinte a magia poderosa de Harry Potter lhe matava com um feitiço puro.

–Obrigado por me devolver a minha magia Potter. –disse o espirito de Voldemort que era agora branca ao invés de negro.

Harry só assentiu sabendo que não devia fazer perguntas dolorosas, ele nunca pensou que Dumbledore poderia ter roubado a magia de Tom Riddle. Ele esperava que o homem pudesse descansar em paz, ele não merecia ter se transformado em um bruxo das trevas quando ele realmente não era nenhum. Então se virou para Dumbledore quando o espirito do homem que foi Voldemort se dissipou no ar.

–Você por muito tempo foi roubando magia e matando as crianças poderosas de hogwarts. Estou feliz que meus pais me tiraram de perto de você velhote. Eu como herdeiro de Merlin e herdeiro de hogwarts ordeno que você esqueça que um dia foi bruxo e que soube a sua localização assim como também um dia foi um bruxo bom, eu sei o quanto você era um homem invejoso e fraco. –disse para Dumbledore ainda sofrendo da agonia de hogwarts.

Ao redor ninguém entendia o que estava sendo dito, mas alguns aurores se puseram de joelhos ao se inteirar que estava diante do herdeiro de Merlin, ele era o único mago poderoso do mundo e ele poderia provar. Harry estava provando muitas coisas ali naquele momento, ninguém se imaginaria que Harry Potter fosse descendentes de hogwarts ou Merlin, quem sabe os dois juntos.

–Hogwarts poderia colocar Dumbledore na prisão, ele não tem mais direito a ser diretor desse castelo, ele jamais deve se inteirar onde ele está, ele jamais pode se inteirar que existe magia, ele jamais pode enxergar a magia que esse castelo emite…

–Você não pode fazer isso! –gritou o velho que estava no chão sofrendo ainda.

–Eu posso muitas coisas! Eu ouvi tudo o que meus pais contaram a seu respeito, eu ouvi tudo o que você queria fazer comigo, querer roubar a minha magia, sabendo que você não é nem digno disso velhote. Eu ouvi a história de sua irmã. –respondeu olhando feio para o homem.

–É mentira! –gritou novamente, ele não podia deixar que o pirralho lhe tirasse do poder.

–Você ouviu o que eu disse, eu sou herdeiro de Merlin…

–Nós sabemos que você só é um bastardo que tem uma sangue-ruim como mãe! -rugiu Dumbledore furioso.

–Não fale assim de coisas que não entende velhote. Lily Evans era descendente direta de Merlin, mas ela era uma mulher poderosa por natureza, uma mulher que jamais demonstrou seus poderes por aí como você, ela jamais colocou terror no mundo por ganância. Ela era uma alma viva que andava por aí. E ela era a minha mãe! –respondeu chutando o peito de Dumbledore que sofreu mais ainda com o chute de Harry.

Toda a hogwarts ouviu tudo o que o menino de doze anos dizia, muito deles ainda não conseguia entender como Harry Potter poderia ser tão poderoso e ser belo e calmo. Severus e James atravessou a multidão com cuidado para se aproximar de seu filho. Então toda hogwarts viram James Potter e Severus Snape ao lado de Harry. Sirius e Remus se juntou ao trio.

–Severus Snape é um comensal da morte! –gritou Dumbledore do chão.

–Sabe de uma coisa, estou cansado de ouvir sua voz! –refutou Harry e com sua mão desapareceu com Dumbledore para sempre. –Para vocês que estão ouvindo, Severus Snape é meu papai. Ele me ensinou um monte de coisas antes que viesse para essa guerra insana que Dumbledore iniciou.

Todos no salão ficaram chocados quando ouviram aquilo, Severus mostrou para todos que não era um comensal da morte ao mostrar os braços nu, não existia marca negra no braço dele, aurores se aproximaram de um comensal por perto e verificou os braços deles, viram que todos eles tinham uma marca negra igual. Enfim acreditaram na palavra do herdeiro de Merlin.

–Hogwarts agora está nas mãos de Minerva McGonagall como diretora permanente. –disse Harry antes de sair com seus pais e seus padrinhos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Minerva não acreditava que era diretora permanente de hogwarts, mas ela estava feliz de que era diretora, ela iria fazer o que era justo e certo para o castelo, Harry decidiu que ia ficar de olho em hogwarts para algo estranho, ele não queria que o castelo sofresse mais algo estranho. Ele queria que o castelo fosse lembrado como um castelo que abrigava todos os tipos de bruxos, como herdeiro de Merlin, ele mudou totalmente as leis do mundo. Remus foi empregado no esquadrão de aurores em Londres como seus amigos James e Sirius.

Severus e Christopher abriu uma botica e um livraria juntos. Severus cuidava de sua botica, ele fazia parte do hospital st. Mungus, era ali na botica que os bruxos compravam os remédios que teriam que tomar quando recebia a receita medica de um curandeiro. Christopher abriu uma livraria pela sua paixão com livros, assim como seu marido, mas ele era um homem muito curioso e caridosos e sempre ajudava o próximo adquirir um exemplar de tal livro que nunca achavam.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

 


	10. Epilogo

**Capitulo dez:**

**Epilogo**

Harry desde que colocou hogwarts na direção de Minerva McGonagall ele seguiu para o ministério da magia naquela noite, junto de seus pais e padrinhos, ele tinha um monte de coisa para arrumar que Dumbledore bagunçou, ele odiava aquele homem a morte, e estava feliz de que não veria aquele homem nunca mais em sua vida, ele jamais pensou que aquele homem fosse ser tão macabro. Harry tirou o ministro da magia do cargo, aquele homem tinha destruído a humanidade punindo os homens lobos e não somente os lobisomens, mas todos os tipos de mestiços que existiam no mundo.

Harry decidiu que o cargo de ministro da magia ficasse nas mãos de alguém que tinha uma alma pura, ele tinha visto aquilo em Arthur Weasley, ele Harry, tinha visto que o homem tinha sete filhos e que não tinha dinheiro para sustentar a família, como herdeiro de Merlin ele decidiu que o homem fosse ministro da magia e se inteiraria se o homem mudasse alguma coisa sem o seu consentimento. Arthur sabia das consequências se mudasse alguma coisa sem o consentimento do herdeiro de Merlin. Outro que iria ficar de olho no ministro era James Potter que tinha sido escolhido para ser chefe dos aurores pelo seu próprio filho, ele não se importava, ele sabia que seu filho queria que a humanidade fosse restaurada.

— Senhor Potter o que você-sabe-quem queria dizer com o que disse na batalha final? –perguntou um jornalista que tinha se inteirado do que tinha acontecido naquela batalha no castelo.

— Ele quis dizer que estava feliz por ter sua magia de volta, assim como suas memorias. Dumbledore usou uma magia negra para roubar magia das crianças poderosas ao longo dos anos. É por isso que você nunca mais viu seu irmão. –respondeu Harry olhando para o jornalista que ficou chocado com a revelação.

James puxou seu filho para longe dos jornalistas, ele não queria que o menino ficasse ali respondendo perguntas de jornalistas mentirosos, ele não queria que seu filho se machucasse com as perguntas. Molly Weasley saiu do meio da multidão e pediu para falar com Harry Potter, dizendo que ele tinha um contratado para cumprir. Harry olhou feio para a mulher e depois para Arthur, ele soube que Arthur teve suas memorias alteradas pela mulher dele.

— Sobre o meu cadáver que cumprirei esse contratado fajuto que fez com Dumbledore, deveria ter feito com meus pais. Maldita! Ministro Weasley ainda quer continuar com essa mulher que alterou suas memorias fazendo você assinar um contratado de casamento de sua filha comigo? Sabia que Ginevra Weasley nem mesmo é sua filha? –disse Harry olhando diretamente nos olhos de Arthur.

James ficou indignado quando ouviu que Dumbledore tinha feito um contratado de casamento para seu filho com Ginevra Weasley, ele não podia acreditar que o velhote queria que Harry sofresse naquele casamento que ele sabia que não teria amor. Severus olhou feio para a esposa do ministro, ele não podia acreditar no que ouvia da boca de Harry. O garoto só tinha doze anos por Merlin, ele não merecia ouvir sobre casamento naquele momento, ele estava restaurando a ordem do mundo ainda.

Arthur naquele momento não soube o que dizer, ele sempre foi desconfiado de Molly a respeito de Ginevra, agora tinha suas suspeitas confirmadas, parecia que Harry era um garoto muito poderoso e sabia naquele momento que ele não queria aquele casamento de jeito nenhum, afinal ele sabia o que era um casamento arranjado, era só olhar para Narcisa Malfoy e Lucius, os dois nunca tinha sido feliz em seu casamento.

— Esse casamento está anulado. –respondeu, ele não queria estar no caminho errado de Harry Potter, afinal ele era descendente de Merlin.

Molly Weasley não podia acreditar que seu marido tinha anulado aquele casamento, ela tinha a convicção de que Ginevra era a mulher certa para Harry Potter e iria lutar com unhas e dentes até o menino aceitar que são almas gêmeas. Harry olhou feio para a mulher, ele tinha ouvido seus pensamentos, rugiu completamente furioso, mas sentiu algo diferente no ar, olhou para o bando de jornalista que estava querendo se aproximar dele, olhou para um homem loiro de roupas amarelas. Ao lado do homem estava uma pequena garota, uma garota que estava assustada com tudo.

O coração de Harry tinha pulsado naquele momento, sem esperar para nada no mundo, ele se aproximou daquela garota, ele precisava saber quem era ela e porque tinha tanto medo. Severus foi com Harry, ele não deixaria que nenhum jornalista se aproximasse de seu filho mais velho, ele queria que o garoto tomasse o devido cuidado, pois tinha pessoas maldosas no mundo ainda.

— Qual é o seu nome? –perguntou Harry curioso, se dirigindo para a garota.

— Luna Lovegood. –respondeu incerta e então olhou para o pai que estava parado olhando chocado para Harry.

— Xenophilius Lovegood, sou pai de Luna. –disse o homem.

— Me dê a honra de segurar sua mão senhorita? -perguntou Harry com delicadeza para a jovem garota a sua frente.

Luna olhou para seu pai em busca de orientação, ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo e tinha medo de algo ruim acontecer naquele momento, Harry sabia que a garota estava com medo dele naquele momento, mas ele não se importava, ele sabia que Luna era reencarnação de Elen, ele jamais faria mal a sua alma gêmea. Harry esperou com uma paciência enorme pela garota, ele era um cavaleiro apesar de tudo.

— Harry o que acontece? –perguntou James confuso com seu filho.

— Harry encontrou sua alma gêmea. –respondeu Severus de cara feia para seu marido.

James ficou chocado e olhou para o homem, Xenophilius estava chocado com a resposta de Severus. Olhou para as duas crianças, ele jamais pensou que Harry herdeiro de Merlin fosse ser também a reencarnação do próprio Merlin e ainda por cima ter sua filha como alma gêmea. Xenofilius só queria que sua filha fosse feliz.

— Está tudo bem Luna, Harry é sua alma gêmea, mas precisa confirmar, dê a mão para ele. –disse Xenophilius interessado no assunto.

Harry ficou em silencio, ele não precisava dizer nada, ele sabia de muitas coisas naquele momento. Ele estava feliz de que sua alma gêmea era alguém menos interessada em dinheiro e sim em coisas da vida, ele não se importaria com as coisas que Luna gostava de fazer, desde que ela fosse feliz. Luna olhou nos olhos verdes de Harry, ela estava fascinada por aqueles olhos, estendeu a mão com delicadeza, naqueles momentos ela não sabia ser dama, mas sabia que o garoto não estava esperando nada daquilo dela.

As duas mãos se conectaram todos os que estavam no átrio do ministério da magia viu como Harry Potter e Luna Lovegood tinha suas almas interligadas numa só. Harry estava feliz de que não precisaria se apaixonar por Luna, ele já sentia o amor por ela mesmo não conhecendo a garota. Luna estava completamente vermelha de vergonha, ela jamais pensou que o garoto Harry Potter fosse ser sua alma gêmea.

Luna sempre ouviu sua amiga Ginevra falando que se casaria com Harry Potter, mas via o rosto da amiga amarga, ela sabia que sua amiga estava mentindo o tempo todo, pois sentia as emoções de Harry. Harry Potter jamais assinou um contrato de casamento com os pais de sua amiga, ela não podia crer que sua amiga era uma mentirosa e que só estava interessada na fortuna de Harry Potter e não nos sentimentos que o menino tinha.

Severus sorriu quando sentiu a magia poderosa de seu filho Harry irradiar por todo o átrio, ele estava feliz de que não existia casamento arranjado em nome de Harry, ele jamais aceitaria algo como aquilo, afinal o menino merecia ser feliz do jeito dele e não do jeito de terceiros. Molly Weasley viu aquilo e não podia acreditar, Harry Potter era alma gêmea de uma garota ingênua que não sabia de nada, ela queria rir daquilo, mas foi afastada por seu marido, assim como sua filha, as duas se viram presas por aurores.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Mais tarde Luna estava se divertindo correndo com Harry no campo de jardim de sua casa, ela estava feliz que Harry era um garoto respeitador e que não praticava o mal com nada, ela estava feliz de ter conhecido aquele garoto em sua vida. Seus pais estavam conversando no terraço sobre assuntos sérios.

— Eu não acredito que Molly Weasley foi capaz de fazer uma coisa dessas. –disse Xenophilius  ainda chocado com o que tinha acontecido no átrio do ministério.

— Eu nunca pensei que ela fosse ser gananciosa e interesseira. –resmungou Severus tomando um chá.

— E eu ainda não consigo acreditar que Dumbledore foi capaz de fazer um contrato de casamento para o meu filho com aquela ruivinha metida…

— Luna sempre me dizia que Ginevra contava que já estava comprometida com um príncipe. Eu não imaginava que fosse ser Harry Potter em pessoa. –interrompeu o homem loiro olhando as duas crianças se divertindo.

Xenophilius estava feliz em ver sua filha sorrindo com Harry, parecia que os dois se conheciam de longa data, ele queria que os dois ficassem juntos e que nunca se separasse por terceiros, sabendo que eles eram almas gêmeas, merecem viver muito mais que todos os bruxos que tinha casamento arranjados. James e Severus estavam abraçados apreciando o filho deles se divertir com Luna Lovegood, os dois tinham decidido que queriam voltar a morar na Inglaterra agora que já não existia mais guerra. E eles sabiam que Harry queria ficar por lá, perto de sua alma gêmea. James resolveu ir para casa para trazer ela de volta a Inglaterra. Severus ficou para sabendo que seu marido voltaria.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

 

Então dois dias se passou e todos sabiam que a família Potter era grande e feliz, mas nenhum deles se imaginava que James Potter estaria casado com Severus Snape em pessoa. Mas quando viram que os dois se amavam verdadeiramente, deixou as coisas passarem, afinal eles não podiam mandar na vida de ninguém e muito menos acusar uma pessoa, sendo que o homem que foi Severus Snape no passado morreu.

Como a família voltou a morar em Londres, Harry foi matriculado em Hogwarts, e claro que ele teve que experimentar o chapéu seletor, o garoto não se importou. O garoto ficou em Ravenclaw para o choque de todos que tinham feito apostas altas nele, dizendo que ele iria ser um gryffindor. Sua irmã Lys que ficou em gryffindor em seu primeiro ano. Harry não se importou em entrar em Hogwarts no meio do ano, logo eles se deram conta que o jovem era muito poderoso e estudioso. E sempre protegia Luna de todos.

Harry tinha sido um garoto muito estudioso em seu ano em Hogwarts, ele nunca tinha faltado com respeito a nenhum de seus professores e sempre entregava suas lições de casa em ordem e era considerado o estudante número um, não por ser descendente de Merlin e reencarnação do mesmo, mas sim por ser um garoto respeitador e que sempre estava na enfermaria ajudando Pomfrey.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

James, Sirius e Remus tinha sido recrutado para ser aurores chefes no ministério da magia, ninguém podia com eles. Harry por ser um garoto muito poderoso, deu aulas para seu pai e padrinhos, os homens não se importaram de aprender de uma criança, Harry sempre gostou de ensinar eles e sempre ensinaria se aparecesse algo dificultoso, já Severus ele decidiu se dedicar de corpo e alma em suas poções e era o único metre em todo o mundo magico e sempre era requisitado para criar novas poções o que ele fazia, mas sempre pediu que Harry acompanhasse, sabendo que seu filho gostava de aprender sobre poções.

James por outro lado teve que deixar, sabendo que Harry odiava completamente lutas magicas, ele sempre soube que seu filho nunca se tornaria um auror como ele, mas ele deixou passar, sabendo que seu filho iria se dedicar na profissão que ele mas gostasse no futuro, se fosse poções ou não, só sabia que iria apoiar seu filho naquilo que ele queria ser quando fosse mais velho. Agora Lys ele tinha certeza de que quereria se dedicar a ser auror, seu modo de agir indicava.

Henry ainda era um menino que era fraco em magia, mas desde que a guerra acabou, Severus, Harry e Pomfrey se dedicava a tentar descobrir porque o menino tinha pouca magia no sistema imunológico sendo que seus pais eram poderosos, ainda era inacreditável, mas Severus queria descobrir tudo sobre seu filho caçula, o menino merecia saber porque era fraco em magia, mas o mesmo nem demonstrava isso e se dedicava sempre a brincar com seus bichos de pelúcia.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Anos mais tarde quando Henry estava prestes a entrar em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts, o menino esteve tão doente que teve seu primeiro surto de magia que chocou toda sua família. Seu bichinho de pelúcia favorito tinha ganhado vida completamente. Harry que estava em seu primeiro ano de trabalho ficou chocado e maravilhado com o que o menino fez, o pequeno filhote de tigre ficou encolhido no canto do quarto de Henry, o tigre simplesmente estava com medo dos humanos no quarto.

Henry foi o único que conseguiu fazer com que o pequeno tigre se aproximasse dele. Harry soube que seu irmão caçula era mais poderoso do que se imaginava, ele não tinha magia fraca, mas sim magia pura e grandiosa, ela simplesmente não se manifestava por nada. Severus ficou simplesmente chocado com a revelação de Harry, mas ele sabia que o jovem doutor estava certo.

Harry Potter tinha se tornado medico assim que terminou Hogwarts, desde que estava em seu terceiro ano que tinha começado a fazer mestrado. O garoto não se importou em estudar tão cedo, ele só sabia que estava fazendo o certo e era agora o médico mais jovem de toda a comunidade bruxa. Ele tinha dezoito anos naquele momento e estava de casamento marcado com Luna Lovegood, a bruxa em questão estava em seu último ano em Hogwarts e estava preparada para trabalhar com animais. Mas que ela iria demorar um pouco para assumir aquele trabalho, sendo que queria um pouco de tempo para se dedicar ao primeiro filho deles, que viria dali sete meses e Luna até então já teria terminado seus NIEM.

E Henry foi selecionado para Slytherin, James riu, porque sabia que o menino tinha cara de querer ser um cobra, mas ele amava ao jovem filho, só faltava que a pequena Helena fosse ser Hufflepluff para completar, pelo menos teria um filho de cada casa de Hogwarts. Severus estaria feliz, afinal ele odiava essa coisa de separar os alunos em casas diferentes, sendo que todos eles eram crianças e amigos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Severus teve mais dois filhos com James depois de Helena, ele amava ter sua família reunida e grande, ele que nunca tinha pensado que um dia iria ser feliz, estava ali envelhecendo com James, tinha seis filhos com James, na qual só Harry era seu enteado. Severus tinha se tornado medico, para ajudar Harry quando o outro tinha dificuldades é claro, mas ele adorava aprender sobre coisas novas que jamais pensou que pudesse encontrar, estava feliz aprendendo com o jovem Harry.

Até mesmo Henry tinha alguma coisa para ensinar, o pequeno cobra tinha decidido que queria trabalhar com Luna, com animais, ele tinha um tigre que ficava em casa enquanto ele estava em Hogwarts. O tigre em questão tinha o nome de Ray, e era um ser ligado a Henry por causa de sua magia.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Sirius teve mais dois filhos, mas eram meninas. Lara e Lana, eram gêmeas idênticas que confundia o próprio pai. Sirius achava divertido que as suas gêmeas lhe confundissem. Eros o filho mais velho, trabalhava com o pai como auror. Seth estava em seu último ano em Hogwarts, mas era um menino muito sapeca ainda e sempre se metia em confusão. Mas no fundo Seth era um garoto bom, só não sabia escolher bem os amigos.

Já Remus continuou casado com Christopher, mas agora tinha um detalhe, ele tinha uma linda filha, ela estava começando o segundo ano em Hogwarts e seu nome era Mariah homenagem a mãe biológica de Christopher que morreu por tentar salvar seu filho de homens horríveis. Remus tinha descoberto que o tigre que tinha matado a loba era um bruxo. E esse bruxo tinha sido condenado a morte por traição no mundo magico.

-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z

O primeiro filho de Harry nasceu saudável e Luna enfim pode tirar um momento de descanso antes de poder ir para a faculdade de zoologia, ela estava doidinha para aprender sobre os animais mágicos, ela não via a hora de poder cuidar deles e fazer pesquisas, criar uma grande enciclopédia sobre os animais mágicos, ela tinha raiva de que ninguém pode escrever um livro decente e melhor do que Newt Scamander, mas ela iria escrever um melhor, detalhando todos os tipos de animais um em cada livro se fosse confiável e possível. Seu primeiro filho tinha ganhado um nome de Kelly e era um menino saudável, tinha manifestado magia ainda no ventre de sua mãe.

Harry quando viu aquilo, ficou completamente admirado com a magia inerente de seu filho, ele era um bruxinho inteligente. Kelly era loirinho como sua mãe, forte e brincalhão, e sempre queria se mostrar para seus pais quando os dois estavam em casa conversando com as coisas de adultos. Harry adorava ver o filho querendo se aparecer, o mesmo tinha certeza de que o menino quereria ter uma carreira só dele.

_E esse foi o final da família Potter e seus amigos._


End file.
